


As Friends, As Brothers

by xiamei



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Control Issues, Emotional Manipulation, Ezra is Maul's apprentice obviously, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maul has his lower half because reasons, Mpreg, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiamei/pseuds/xiamei
Summary: A collection of loosely related Ezra Bridger/Maul works. Not really in order. Some chapters have no sex, some chapters have all sex. Ezra is 18 here. Those creeped out by power imbalances, big age differences and possessiveness probably shouldn't read.





	1. The End of Meddling Jarrus

Ezra had been acting odd for the last few days, and Maul knew there was something the boy hadn’t been telling him. Despite only having Ezra in his tutelage for no more than a year now, they had already forged a weak force-bond as Ezra became less and less guarded around him, allowing Maul to read the boy quite well. Yet even without the bond, he would still suspect something due to the anxiousness plastered all over his apprentice’s face and the constant furrow in his brow. Resisting the urge to force whatever secrets he was carrying out of his new apprentice, Maul decided to bide his time and let Ezra come to him on his own, when he was ready. He could tell Ezra wasn’t used to keeping secrets and knew it would only be a matter of time before he gave in.

 

Strangely enough Ezra had insisted on going to the planet of Nebina for a little excursion, something about needing specific parts sold there for upgrading his lightsaber, and Maul insisted on accompanying him in the __Nightbrother__  for the trip. He parked the Gauntlet fighter just beyond the planet’s atmosphere as they planned on resting before heading out.

 

Ezra had been talking about upgrading his saber for a while now- so Maul knew that part to be true. But why Nebina? There couldn’t possibly be anything __that__  special about the parts found in the markets there. Going to someplace like Coruscant or Naboo specifically for a shopping trip made sense, but the provincial capital planet of Nebina had no such special appeal. The only notable thing about Nebina at the moment was the increased presence of imperial facilities and ships, but that didn’t seem to be relevant. Or was it?

 

Maul was confident all would soon become clear if he waited patiently and stayed on his best behavior. Though he desperately wanted to, he couldn’t pry or force it out of Ezra, he wouldn’t risk undoing all the tedious work of getting Ezra to trust him and feel safe with him. They had just gotten to the point where the boy’s memories of his time with Kanan seemed to be fading as he grew more open and affectionate towards Maul.

 

\---

 

“Alright, master, I’m gonna start heading out. Do you want me to bring you back anything?”

 

“No thank you, apprentice, I have all I need. Just remember to wear something warm, the surface can be very cold this time in the cycle, and I don’t want you to become ill.” He disappeared into the shared storage room and returned with the thick grey jacket he’d bought for Ezra a while back. He placed it over Ezra’s shoulders and took his time helping him with the buttons, making sure to “accidently” brush the boy’s fingers softly. “Take care of yourself for me, alright? Oh- do you have enough credits? Take a few more, buy yourself something extra nice today. You’ve been making such progress in your training recently and I’m very proud of you, you deserve a reward. Comm me if you need anything at all.”

 

Maul watched Ezra’s eyes drop farther to the floor with every word, clearly feeling very burdened by whatever it was he was hiding. Maul’s tactic of using gentleness and compassion to guilt Ezra into telling the truth was working fabulously, and he only needed one final push.

 

“Ezra? Is there something wrong? You seem upset.” Maul took on a worried expression of his own as he gently lifted the boy’s chin and looked questioningly into those blue eyes. That’s when Ezra cracked.

 

“Master... What if there was something that I did... That maybe I didn’t tell you about...? But it wasn’t my fault and I didn’t do it to hurt you, but because someone else kind of- kind of made me promise them something and didn’t really give me a chance to say no?” Ezra’s voice couldn’t hold out anymore and started to crack and quiver, “Do you _promise_  you won’t be angry?”

 

“Of course, Ezra, there’s nothing you can’t tell me, I could never be angry at you.”

 

“I contacted Kanan.”

 

He was furious. But he couldn’t show that to Ezra. He shoved the feelings of jealousy and anger and betrayal back down and tried _very_  hard to keep a neutral face. It only worked to some extent and his lip twitched into the start of a sneer. He let out a frustrated sigh, tried to center himself before he spoke.  

 

“Alright. I’m going to hear you out before I decide how I feel about this. _Not having communications with your former master_ was part of the agreement we made when you first came to me, do you not remember? Why did you contact Kanan, Ezra?” 

 

“When we were at the Collective base a week ago, I found a package in the woods outside the south gate, it looked like it had rebellion symbols on it so I took it back to my room and opened it. There was this weird device inside- I didn’t know what it was but there was also a holo-recording included in with it... I played it and it was a message from Kanan telling me his comm frequency- master, I don’t know how it got there, I swear! I didn’t have anything to do with Kanan before that, and I only contacted him afterwards to ask what the thing was and how it got to our base. I knew you would be angry so I didn’t tell you about it... I thought you might go hurt Kanan.”

 

“And what then? What did he say when you commed him?”

 

“He-- well, he kind of asked me to do a favor for him. He said the thing in the package was a tracking device and he wanted me to find the Moff’s office in this region on the capital of Nebina and leave it there- he said it was really important, top-secret stuff that would end up _saving lives_ , and I dunno, he told me he couldn’t say much more than that. And then he made me feel guilty for not wanting to, he said I still owe him for all the stuff he did for me... You know what Kanan’s like, he always finds a way to convince me of anything no matter how much I say no... It’s like he’s always had this talent for making me feel terrible and hopeful at the same time. Then when I finally said okay he ended the transmission. Please don’t be angry, master, I know I shouldn’t have talked to him, and I know I should have told you from the start, I just thought I could go do it quickly and come back, so I didn’t have to break my promise...”

 

Maul felt a measure of relief at this, and sighed again as he looked down into Ezra’s pleading eyes.

 

“I’m not angry, Ezra. I feared for a moment you’d contacted Kanan of your own volition, but now I see you were manipulated into doing so. As it is now, I’m only worried for you. Can you tell me anything more about this ‘mission’ he made you promise to carry out?” 

 

“That’s pretty much everything. He told me to hide the tracking device really well inside my clothes- like inside the seams, and he said getting the location of the Moff’s office could help find out where some of the rebels in this region are being held.” Maul scoffed when everything suddenly began to click together in his mind.

 

“Apprentice, tell me how finding this office is supposed to locate imprisoned rebels? And tell me why you need to hide the tracker so well when traveling through seemingly low-security areas? Ezra, I think there’s more to this plan than Kanan would have you believe. Did he tell you specifically not to share any of this with me?”

 

“Yeah, but that’s because he thinks you’ll punish me- and maybe the rebellion wouldn’t let him say any more about the details over the comm? He just said he needed to find the rebel prisoners and-”

 

“And I don’t suppose it’s any coincidence that there’s twice as many imperial patrols in the area the last few days? Ezra, you would _almost certainly_  be captured by the empire on this little 'mission,' and Kanan _knows_  that. It’s dangerous enough you were planning on going to the markets without my protection- but traveling through politically significant areas is much worse. He wants you to get arrested with the device on you so he can track where the rebel prisoners are going- track you to the _prison itself_. It just doesn’t make sense any other way- why else would he implore you to keep the device hidden so well? Because it needs to stay undetected while going through high-security checkpoints. He doesn’t need the location of the Moff’s office or any intel found there- he simply knows that’s where you’re most likely to get caught. Then of course once he’s used you to get this information for him, and after days of interrogation and torture having been inflicted on you, he can swoop in and rescue you, playing _hero_ and convincing you to go back with him _ _.__ _ _”__

__

At some point during Maul’s explanation, Ezra had sat down in the co-pilot’s chair and put his face in his hands, the cold wave of realization slowly washing over him. He felt sick. He felt ashamed. He didn’t want to believe it, but there it was. All the holes in Kanan’s story had been filled. All the pieces of this morbid kriffing puzzle, put together. And put together it spells out in giant, bold letters, “ _you’re being used_.” 

__

“I know you’re a smart boy, my apprentice. But your judgment has been impaired by the feelings you still hold for your former ‘ _master _’__ _ _-__ also, frankly it’s disturbing how quickly he resorted to lies and manipulation to get you back. He obviously doesn’t respect your decisions now, and he never did. You __know__  that. It’s one of the reasons that convinced you I’m the better master for you. He knows that when faced with the choice to stay with me or go back to him, you would always choose _me_ , the _logical choice_ , and that is why he couldn’t tell you the true purpose of this little ‘mission’ he’s sent you on.” Maul sighed and gave a reassuring squeeze to the boy’s trembling shoulder. When the sobbing Ezra still didn’t move to speak he continued.

 

“I’m not angry at you Ezra, I’m only hurt that you felt you couldn’t be truthful with me from the start. But in the end, you realized you could trust me with this, and that’s what’s important. You knew something was off about the request from the moment you agreed to it, maybe you were scared to refuse- it doesn’t matter. You may have ‘promised’ to do this for him, but a promise that was made under emotional duress or manipulation needn’t be fulfilled, you must _always_ remember that. He’s counting on your guilt preventing you from backing down. Be strong for me and _prove him wrong_.” 

 

Ezra hung his head low with shame as the sobs quieted. His words came out at barely a whisper,

 

“I feel so stupid, master. I should have known better, living on the streets for most my childhood. So many people have tried to use me, but I just never-- I never thought that Kanan would do something like that. I dunno, it felt like he really needed my help, he made me feel important and useful. He talked to me just like in the old times- the __good__  old times at least. Then for a second I actually thought I’d made a mistake in coming with you, I can’t believe he convinced me of that- I’m so sorry, master. I know better now.”   

 

“Apology accepted, my apprentice. I would prefer you didn’t contact him any more, and I don’t like it when you communicate with outsiders without me knowing. Too many things can happen, and I can’t protect you from a threat that is kept secret from me. Maybe a year ago I would have forcibly exercised my power over you as your master, forbidden you from having a comm device at all- but now I value your trust too much for that. I want you to trust me implicitly, and I want to be able to trust you as well. Ezra, I wouldn’t even ask you not to go back to him if that’s what you truly wished.”

 

“You- you wouldn’t?” 

 

“Of course not.” It was the truth. He definitely wouldn’t _ask_. “So I merely implore you to be careful, and don’t keep me out of anything. Can you do that, Ezra?”

 

“Yes master, I’m so so sorry, I promise I won’t believe anyone over you ever again. I’m _so_ sorry” Ezra sniffled as he hesitantly leaned into his master’s arms, hoping not to be refused this comfort as punishment. Maul embraced him without a second thought. Ezra’s sobs seemed to start up again and he rubbed the boy’s back, sighing into the top of his dark-haired head. They sat like this for a few long moments before parting.

 

“All is forgiven, my boy, let’s forget this ever happened, alright? Now- how about we go planetside and buy you the new lightsaber parts you’ve been wanting- _together_.”

 

 ---

 

On the white planet’s frigid capital of Ecurah, Maul and Ezra wandered though the upscale tech markets in the Commercial District, apprentice and master both cloaked in black. Maul had taken the tracking device from Ezra after their talk, who assumed he’d destroyed it. He didn’t. He had a much better idea in store for the blind Jedi’s little _plan _.__

 

Now of course, Maul had promised nearly a year ago that he wouldn’t harm Ezra’s former master, and he intended on keeping that promise. He was a man of his word, after all. However, his word didn’t mention anything about not letting __others__  harm him. Maul couldn’t help but smirk. _The Jedi is so sure Ezra would betray me _,__ he thought. _He truly has no idea the extent of the loyalty I’ve meticulously cultivated in Ezra. My Ezra._

 

“Apprentice, why don’t you look at parts here for a while. There’s an old acquaintance in another district a few minutes from here I should see about Shadow Collective business. Try to stay in this area and I’ll be back soon. Comm me if you need me.” Maul unloaded a handful of credits onto Ezra as he turned to walk away.

 

“Can I come with? Maybe I’ll be of some help?”

 

“I’m afraid that wouldn’t be for the best, apprentice. This acquaintance has dealings with the empire and might recognize your face from the bounty notices. I won’t be long- and when I get back we’ll go somewhere to eat, alright?” Maul turned and, with the tracking device tucked safely in a pouch at his belt, left.

 

\---

 

When Maul arrived at the extravagantly decorated office building in the Financial District, he nearly skipped with joy through the door and to the lift, dizzy with excitement for what was about to unfold. He had a contact in these offices, who was only a paper-pusher by day, but took on more interesting _dealings_  by night. He never lied to Ezra, this contact did have regular negotiations with agents of the empire and even inquisitors, and it _could_  be counted as “Shadow Collective business” he supposed, from a certain point of view.  

 

He pressed the lift button for the top floor, and as he waited, imagined that kriffing Jedi- probably hunched over a console in his ship at this very moment, eyeing (or earing?) the path of the tracking device on the screen. Sitting there, knowing what Ezra would be walking straight into. _Knowing_  and _waiting_ for Ezra to fall into the enemy’s hands. Then Ezra would unknowingly lead that incompetent wompa-karker to the secret prison where his beloved rebel “friends” are being held.

 

What the Jedi _doesn’t_ know is he would instead be led to a little surprise-party held in his honor. Invitees include the current Grand Inquisitor, imperial police, perhaps a few deathtroopers, and maybe even Lord Vader if it’s decided capturing one of the _last living Jedi_  is of high priority at the moment. His contact would soon pass on the device to the empire and make it all happen, and even __pay__  him for it- dabbling in investments and inter-galactic accounting law allowed the contact access to a great deal of unmarked funds- and information on the whereabouts of Jedi these days is _very_ valuable. Maul planned to kill two convor with one stone, bringing in a large amount of much-needed credits and finally getting rid of that thorn in his side, the bane of his existence, the final obstacle between him and Ezra. Today was truly a day worth celebration. He’d take Ezra somewhere very nice to eat after this. After all, it was only with the boy’s help that he was able to set into motion the plan that would finally bring an end to Kanan Jarrus.

 

\---

 

“What took you so long, master? I’ve been sitting on this bench forever. _Two separate_  Toydarian  ‘princes’ tried to get me to give them 30k to help unlock their frozen inheritance. Amateurs. Anyways, look what I bought- I got this awesome new casing and pommel for my saber. The seller said it’s Mandalorian eversteel and it’s guaranteed not to corrode or bend. It’s really good quality! I’m thinking of going for a more classy design for my new saber, I’m not a kid anymore afterall. Oh yeah- I also got this new belt clip that has Mandalorian style engravings, see?” Ezra beamed at his master as he showed off his haul and Maul couldn’t help but smile warmly back at him.

 

“That’s wonderful, apprentice. I made a few credits trading intel with my contact, so why don’t we go someplace nice to eat today? You can have whatever you like.”

 

“Can we get Nabooian? I’ve always heard they eat really fancy stuff. Then afterwards let’s go straight home and put together my new saber.”  _Home _.__ The cramped Gauntlet starfighter they shared while away from the Collective base. Maul felt a small victory at hearing Ezra call it home.

 

“Of course, anything for my apprentice.”  


	2. Your Proper Place pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get intense, implied emotional/physical abuse. No sex.

This side of the planet seemed to be locked in perpetual night. Only a few weeks out of the year brought sunlight to the camp, and even then it lasted no more than a few hours per day. Blackened, sickly trees lined the perimeter in some kind of nightmarish wood, like spider legs jutting from the frozen ground- and Ezra decided he didn’t like to wander outside the gates so much for fear of the creatures that stalked in the dark there. When bored he strolled through the camp, lit only by lanterns and fires- and watched the red and black armored Mandalorians go about their business. They hardly ever talked to him.

 

Ezra didn’t feel as comfortable on the Shadow Collective base as he did when on the _Nightbrother _,__ his quarters being nothing more than a fabric-covered tent that blocked out no sounds from the outside world. He lay on his sleeping mat every night and listened to footsteps crunching around in the snow outside, only falling asleep when he couldn’t will his tired eyes to stay open any longer. He may have technically been safer here, more protected- surrounded by hundreds of armed soldiers who answered only to Maul, but he would trade it any day for the cramped, cozy space of the Gauntlet fighter that he shared with his master.

 

Every time they returned to the base, neither of them knew exactly when they’d be able to set out again, and Ezra could only wait patiently until his master had finished whatever business he attended to when here. Ezra still didn’t know what Maul’s responsibilities to the Collective included, though he did witness Maul several times standing at the war table in the main tent, surrounded by his command, advisors, and sometimes visitors of different species. Ezra assumed they were plotting something but didn’t know what, and probably _wouldn_ ’t know until he and his master were alone again away from the camp. Maul told him once he didn’t like to be seen with Ezra so much when in front of his men, and Ezra felt a little hurt at that. He wished they could just be on the road all the time.

 

\---

 

Ezra got tired one day (or night?) of the endless waiting and boredom, and snuck into Maul’s personal quarters after most of the soldiers had retired to their tents. He dug up one stake pinning the cloth tent wall into the ground and slipped right under, avoiding the main entrance which he’d surely be seen going into. Maul had been sitting at a primitive wooden desk studying several data pads when he looked up and noticed the boy.

 

“Ezra? What are you doing, apprentice? You should be in bed.”

 

“I should be _in bed_? Well thanks, _dad _,__ but I’m not tired. All I ever do around here is sleep and eat and walk around. I’m so _bored_. I don’t even know how many days we’ve been here or when we can leave again. And you hardly ever talk to me when we’re here- today when I called out to you at the canteen you looked right at me and then practically pretended I didn’t exist. That seriously hurts. I’ve dedicated my _life_  to you as your apprentice and you won’t even talk to me in front of other people? Are you embarrassed of me or something?” Maul sighed and stood, realizing he needed to face the fact that he hadn’t been caring for the boy well at all lately.

 

“You’re right, Ezra. You’re right. I have been ignoring you, but for good reason. You must understand that these people I lead need to have the utmost confidence in me- they need to believe I am the warrior that exemplifies all their values, the strongest of all us, and the fittest to guide them. If they thought I had gone _soft_ , there would be dissent in the ranks and many would fight for my place as leader. If I want to keep this organization under my control- then I cannot be seen as weak. I do it to protect you as well- if it were common knowledge how important you’ve become to me, traitors could use you as leverage to gain power or favor. You need to understand, Ezra. We can be together when away from the base, but while here you must be patient and trust in me to do what’s best for both of us.”

 

Typical Maul “apology.” Offering such a bantha-poodoo explanation while giving it the finality to sound like he had all the answers. No wonder he was such a good leader. Ezra groaned.

 

“Can you at least tell me what you’ve been doing the past few days? And when we can leave again?”

 

“If you must know, I have been working on a very special recovery project that could give us the edge we need to deal a considerable blow to the empire and to the Sith. I’ve been in contact freelance treasure-hunters who’ve reported there is a Sith temple hidden in cave networks underneath the surface of a recently discovered planet bordering the unknown regions. The temple was discovered when a kyber mining mishap collapsed a section of the cave, revealing new passages with Sith engravings on the walls. There seemed to be an entrance there, but the Sith marks were imbued with some sort of ancient magic, creating a barrier that’s believed no non-force user could breach.”

 

“Woah. That _does_  sound pretty cool. But I don’t get how that’s going to help us defeat the Sith?” 

 

“They have erected that barrier to protect _something_ , Ezra. I believe it could be the resting place of one of the lost holocrons, but I can’t be sure. I’ve been trying to get a spy into what used to be the Jedi temple records to see if we could find anything about this planet, but so far no luck. My last spy didn’t even make it to Coruscant. We’re stuck for the moment, I’m afraid. We _could_  simply go to this planet ourselves and try to breach the temple, but I’m not willing to take that risk until I know what we’re in for.”

 

“Well- what if I ask one of my ex-Jedi friends to go look in the archives for us? I think Ahsoka could-”

 

“No. Absolutely not. How could you even suggest this after what recently happened with Kanan? You promised me you would have no contact with anyone from your past. Ahsoka would only try to take you from me like Kanan did. That’s all _anyone_  seems to want to do.”

 

“But master-”

 

“ _No _.__ ”  

 

“Fine. I don’t even know why I offered to help, it’s not like you ever need me to do anything anyways, other than worship the ground you walk on. The great _Lord Maul_  obviously has it _all_ _covered_. Even when I do help it’s not ever good enough for you, _sitting around_  is the only thing I’m good at. I guess I’ll just go stare at the walls of my tent again. When you remove the stick from your up your sheb you can come talk to me- oh wait- you _never_  talk to me when we’re here. Never mind then.” Ezra huffed and turned to leave, ignoring his master calling out to him. He slipped right under the wall which he entered and stomped off towards his tent.

 

Maul was left standing there, confused and frustrated. Caring for Ezra certainly wasn’t all rainbows and butterflies, especially when he was bored or in one of his moods. Maul’s first reaction was to go comfort his apprentice, but upon thinking about it for a moment, decided he did nothing wrong to warrant Ezra’s petulant little outburst, so he sat back down. Anger bubbled up inside him as he realized that boy practically had the former Sith wrapped around his little finger. Why should _Maul_  apologize when it’s _Ezra_ who’s in the wrong?

 

That boy definitely needed to learn he wasn’t going to be coddled all the time, and he needed to learn to respect his master’s decision when told not to do something. That was a _basic concept_  even youngling padawans should have mastered by their fifth year- so how did he get so spoiled? By the time Maul wasn’t even half Ezra’s age, he learned he could expect a round of force lightening in response to any slight disobedience he dared to express- even taking a second too long answering his master’s questions deserved a good beating. Directly _talking back to_  or disrespecting Sidious was simply unfathomable.

 

Even Savage, force be with him- with his lack of training and discipline, never spoke to Maul in this way, never was so arrogant- at least not after he’d shown Savage who was truly the master and who was the pupil. Maybe that’s what Ezra needed- to be put in his place. Like a disobedient pet or a fussy mate, he should be shown a display of dominance and power to inspire respect and fear within him. Perhaps Maul had been to soft on him these past months, been too forgiving. He was only a boy, after all, and had yet to learn these hard lessons.

 

The Zabrak sat rigid at his desk, staring bitterly into blank space- and decided the time to show Ezra some tough love had unfortunately come. He never wanted to become a villain in the boy’s eyes, a cruel master like Sidious had been for him, but Maul acknowledged he’d never be as disciplined or as focused as he was today if it wasn’t for learning early the lesson of submission and respect. Ezra deserved to become the best he could, deserved to reach his full potential, and it was Maul’s duty as his master to help him get there through any means necessary.

 

Maul blamed Kanan. If it wasn’t for that failure of a Jedi- and not even a true Jedi Knight, at that- there would be no need to do this. He wouldn’t need to harm Ezra. Maul’s hearts hurt imagining what kind of punishment he’d have to inflict on the boy, and how it may affect the light his apprentice sees him in. He would need to walk a fine line- it should be appropriately severe enough to teach the boy to respect him, yet not cruel enough to cause Ezra to never trust him again. Maul briefly wondered how far he’d be set back in all his work of getting Ezra to feel safe around him- _no_ \- no more doubts- this _needed_  to be done regardless. It was for Ezra’s own good as well- what if failing to heed his master’s warning caused him to do something dangerous, to harm himself? Even get himself _killed_? It was decided then. He would start tomorrow.   

 

\---

 

Ezra had just woke from a restless sleep when a helmeted soldier entered his tent and stood at attention in the doorway. That was strange. He was so used to being invisible here he didn’t even know what to say, so he stared blankly for a few moments before the soldier curtly spoke,

 

“Ezra Bridger, Lord Maul requires your presence in his personal quarters.” 

 

Before Ezra could even nod the man had turned about face and marched out. _Well that’s progress at least_ , Ezra thought. Maybe Maul had finally realized he should include his apprentice in some of the day-to-day goings on in the Shadow Collective? Maybe he wanted to apologize for ignoring him all the time? Despite his optimistic rationalizations, as Ezra stood and dressed a strange feeling of unease fell over him that he couldn’t explain. He shoved it down, shivering at the cold wave of fear threatening to rise in his chest, and headed out for Maul’s tent.

 

\---

 

“Hello, Ezra. I trust you’re well rested. I’ve called you here in response to the _discussion_ we had yesterday. But before we start- I’ve been wanting to ask you a very important question. What does the word _apprentice_  mean to you? What does it mean to be under a master?”

 

“I- um. I guess it means that you have a master that teaches you things, trains with you.” 

 

“And?”

 

“That’s- that’s pretty much it. Why?”

 

“Therein lies the problem, young Bridger. Being apprentice to a master is so much more than that. It’s unfortunate no one has taught you this, unfortunate that I have to be the one show you.” 

 

“Wait- what? What are you even talking about? What do you mean?!” 

 

“To be an apprentice is to submit, and to trust- wholly and completely. Through unrelenting darkness, trusting fully I will give you all you need even as you lack everything else, and that my hands will be there to catch you when you inevitably fall. To accept me as your life, and be willing to go to death’s door itself even just to please my whims. Your pleasure, pain, joy and despair are all mine to give and withhold as I see fit; just as your body, mind and spirit are mine to shape, to mold- into something _wonderful _,__ something _transcendent _-__ into your _true form_. But you can never build something up until you break it down, Ezra. Earth must be broken down into clay before an artist can create a masterpiece. So unfortunately I must return you to your basic being, break you down into what you were before being corrupted by the Jedi and their teachings.”

 

“Master, please! You’re starting to scare me, what are you going to _do_??”

 

“Yes, you will be scared. And you will feel pain, hopelessness, vulnerability, defeat. But you will come to recognize my strength and respect me as you should as my apprentice. I have given you so much, Ezra, but you are ungrateful. I have changed so much about myself to please you, when nature dictates it should be the other way around. I can bring you to the brink of realizing your _true power_ , but only you can jump into the abyss.” 

 

Ezra stood frozen, eyes wide, paralyzed with terror. It _was_  a mistake after all. Maul hadn’t changed. Ezra felt betrayed and lost, and finally hopeless- there was no one left in the galaxy for him. He had willingly forsaken Kanan and Hera and all his friends for this man- who was apparently still more like the Sith than anything else. Ezra considered briefly turning and running, swiftly into the woods and far away from here, but he knew Maul and his soldiers would be upon him before he could even blink. So he stood, grimacing, eyes cast to the floor, and braced himself for the very long day ahead of him.


	3. A Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy mpreg-related conversation. Short.

“If I asked you to bear my child inside you, would you agree to it? Would you give me a son to be my legacy, to be my new apprentice?”

 

“But _I’m_  your apprentice!”

 

“You both would be my apprentices. I don’t see any conflict of interest, I would care for you both.”

 

“No way! You can’t have two apprentices, one of which being your own _kid_! What if you liked teaching him more than me? Would you abandon me? Or would you get disappointed if it turned out to be a girl? And what if you didn’t like him or her at all? Or my body changes and you don’t enjoy having sex with me anymore? What if I get sick or _die in childbirth_? Or what if _you_ die in a fight and leave me all alone with a kid? We don’t even have a stable place to live, let alone raise a child!” 

 

“Apprentice, calm yourself. It’s alright- it was merely a thought. A fantasy. Sssshhhhh-” Maul soothingly rubbed the little one’s back, looking him in the eyes with a soft expression. He then bundled up the blankets into a nest around Ezra as he spoke,

 

“All males like the idea of impregnating their mates, caring for them when vulnerable and heavy with child. That’s normal. It doesn’t mean you have to do it; I only want you to be comfortable and happy. Though for the record I could never abandon you for anyone else, including my own child. You are still the most important person in my life- and you always will be. It doesn’t matter if your body changes or even if you become an invalid. You’re still _my Ezra_ , the only one who has given me true purpose, _changed_  me, shown me a better life. And you are right, we don’t have a stable place to settle down and raise offspring, and we probably never will. That’s simply not our lives. We are meant to be on the road, out in the galaxy accomplishing meaningful things. But a child isn’t small forever, and after a few years they could join us on our missions. Is having two strong, capable, and caring parents not better than living in some overpriced penthouse on Coruscant? After all, it was Sidious who housed and fed me, and yet I still cared for and respected my mother infinitely more, who gave me nothing but love. If you ever consider this again in the future, I can promise you, both of you would want for nothing; I would protect you fiercely and provide for you with all I could give. But for now, let’s rest; I don’t want to distress you more.” 

 

Maul was gifted in the art of sweet-talking and could make Ezra doubt everything he stood for on a regular basis. Despite both deciding to drop the coversation, Ezra felt even more unsure of where he stood on the subject now. It didn't matter for the moment though- he was young after all, and had plenty of time to decide this later. Pushing the idea from his head- which was now strangely growing ever fonder by the moment, he settled down into the mess of blankets Maul made for him and slept peacefully next to his beloved mate and master.

 


	4. Alpha and Omega pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this chapter, but if you think it's creepy to call an 18-year-old "little boy" or "little one" in sexual situations this probably isn't for you. Major gap in experience and maturity here, slightly possesive and manipulative yet fluffy Maul. The sexy stuff is happening in part 2.

On the first day, Ezra awoke dizzied and nauseous.

 

He never usually got sick- but then again he and his master had been out and about a lot more lately- so it’s possible he’d caught something while wandering through any one of the filthy and crowded markets they’d visited recently. They had been spending the last three weeks searching high and low for an "artifact" which had supposedly ended up in the hands of one of the countless antique dealers in the outer-rim. Maul was certain his intelligence was accurate, after all, he'd spent an entire afternoon torturing it out of the hapless treasure-hunter, though he didn't tell Ezra that. He simply asked Ezra to trust that they would soon find the object that would help them enter the sealed Sith temple discovered deep within kyber mines on a recently discovered planet.  Maul knew the force worked in mysterious ways, and had a feeling the artifact would fall into their hands sooner or later, they need only keep searching, keep questioning everyone who had allegedly seen the thing. But for now, they rested.

 

Ezra stretched lazily as he sat up in bed, noting the annoying headache that squeezed from behind his eyes. It had been a long time since the relatively healthy boy suffered any maladies of the sort, but he deemed it unimportant and decided to go on with his day. That is, until he encountered Maul that morning while exiting his room on his way to breakfast.

 

There was something different about his master today that he just couldn’t place- something strange and yet wonderfully magnetizing. He couldn’t stop himself from staring, trying to figure out exactly what had changed.

 

“Ezra, what is it?”

 

“Oh! Nothing, master, I just thought- nothing.”

 

“...Very well, then.” But Maul knew better. He could sense what was different about Ezra from the moment he saw him- flushed and sheened with sweat, pupils dilated and clumsy in movements. And _the smell_. That sweet, ripe, inviting smell. It was as he’d feared. He knew ever since first bringing the boy into his tutelage that there may come a day when he’d enter his first mating heat after reaching reproductive maturity. It wasn’t a sure thing, and most humans would go their whole lives unaware they were physically capable of it. Though of course having been raised by a human master himself, Maul never even knew such a thing was normal for his own people until he ended up on Dathomir with his brother. Ezra, as Maul had learned, after being exposed to his own virile alien pheromones in close quarters on a daily basis, was almost guaranteed the onset of his heat sooner or later. _This_  was certainly going to be a difficult conversation to have.

 

 ---

 

“What are you even talking about? I don’t know if you’re aware, but humans don’t _do_  that. I’ve never heard of that happening to a human in my entire life! And how- why- we’re both _guys _!__  It wouldn’t make sense for your _male hormones_  or whatever to be affecting me! I think you’ve finally gone senile, master. I just have a cold, is all. Really, you’ll see- when I get over it in a few days and prove your ridiculous theory wrong.”

 

“I knew you wouldn’t believe me now. And you don’t need to. But you _do_  need to promise me something. __Do_ not_ leave this ship until you ‘get over’ whatever is affecting you, alright? If it’s the heat then so be it, if it’s an illness then so be it as well. Either way you need to stay here. Do not have contact with other people for the next week or so, especially males other than myself, and try to stay in bed and rest as much as you can. That’s all I ask, whether you believe in my explanation or not.”

 

“Fine, whatever, I could use a vacation anyways.”

 

\---

 

On the second day, Ezra awoke feeling very strange, indeed.

 

He felt unfocused, dazed, had chills and hot flashes back-to-back, and was generally miserable all-around. However the most disturbing thing was how his mind wandered and dwelled on certain _interesting_  thoughts- he couldn’t help it- even when he tried his best to resist. He had these intrusive images and feelings haunting his waking life, images of... Strong arms, a powerful chest, angular black marks snaking up and around sculpted muscle- his _master_? No. _No_. He would _not_  allow Maul to be right about this. He just couldn’t- it was too embarrassing, too personal.

 

Though he tried his best to avoid Maul that day, he failed utterly and completely, as he absentmindedly wandered past his master’s open door and peered in on a whim. An image of a shirtless Maul sitting on the floor in meditation saturated his senses, the powerful body sat solidly still and regal with the discipline of maturity and experience- _no _-__ there it was again! Those weird thoughts! He trotted briskly back to his own room before (he hoped) Maul had noticed.

 

Ezra could nearly cry at how embarrassing this was. He felt so out of control, his own body and mind betraying him so completely. How long would this last? How many times would this happen again? Force forbid, he wouldn’t need to _have sex_  to end this nightmare, would he? The helpless boy sat on his own bed, tears pricking at his eyes and throat like sharp little knives. That was probably a side effect of this karking heat as well- feeling overly emotional. That would be just his luck, wouldn’t it? To practically turn into a weak, sobbing, PMS-ing _girl_  overnight. He gathered up all the blankets on his bed and wrapped them around himself, then hid in the comforting, warm, burrow. He wasn’t sure why that made him feel better, but it did. Yet he still slept restlessly that night.

 

\---

 

Meanwhile, Maul simultaneously felt horrible for the poor boy and yet incredibly amused at watching him being tormented by his own biology. Ezra was far too stubborn to ask for help or comfort in a time like this, but Maul knew he could not resist forever- it simply wasn’t possible. If he didn’t give in by the fifth or sixth day there would be serious consequences for his health, as he could fall into a severe fever if not properly mated, but Maul knew no one ever lasted that long.  

 

So he decided to tread carefully, dropping hints to the boy that touch and closeness was welcome, but never pushing- letting Ezra come to his own conclusions. It'd be much easier to wait for Ezra to convince himself he wanted this rather than have Maul take up tediously prodding and testing the limits. He'd only end up scaring his apprentice away like that. No, he needed to be patient, allow Ezra to willingly cross that boundary himself when he was ready.

 

On the third day, he noticed Ezra's eyes lingering a long while over his shoulders and arms, and decided to make it a point to go shirtless more than usual. Maul didn't think of himself as attractive per se, but he knew he was fit- fitter than most. His solid body emanated stability and strength and control, and that was what he trusted Ezra would come to desire to before the heat was over. It was only natural.

 

In Maul's opinion, power was the best aphrodisiac, and it went a lot further than a pretty face or a fashionable wardrobe ever would. He didn't need to look like some tacky holo-drama star to attract Ezra- he deserved so much better than that. Ezra needed only the best, and Maul considered himself the closest thing to it in strength, skill, and intellect. Knowing it would only be a matter of time before Ezra could no longer resist his natural urges, he waited patiently and let biology do the heavy lifting for him.

 

\---

 

On the fourth day, Ezra woke with a slight fever. Maul could feel the tangy, sick oiliness in the force around him and knew instantly Ezra was becoming very uncomfortable. He went to the boy's quarters, who was dazedly writhing underneath the covers in the dimmed room. Maul found himself more worried than he expected to be as he went to the boy's side.

 

"Ezra? Are you feeling alright? Do you need anything?"

 

"Ugh, I feel like crap. I'm cold one second and hot the next- I can't get comfortable and I feel dizzy and shaky all at once, and I-" He punctuated that with a sudden pained sob that made Maul flinch. "You were right, master- and I hate this... I hate this stupid 'heat' thing! I feel so weird and it's like I don't even have control over my own body anymore... I keep thinking about-- weird... things. But then... You're here and... I just feel better when you're here. I don't feel as sick."

 

Maul comforted Ezra with a hand on his shoulder, and after a moment Ezra put his own small hand over the older man's. For Ezra the touch felt strangely good, more than usual, and he marveled at the size of the warm hand on him and the strength hidden in his master's gentle touch. The boy's eyes glazed over as he lost himself in the intrusive and yet suddenly tantalizing thoughts. Why did Maul smell so good today?

 

"Ezra, I think it's time I help you satisfy your heat and end this- I can't bear to see you in any more distress. If you should allow it, you will feel better almost instantly. This will help you end your heat sooner and without much more discomfort. Please, there’s no need to allow yourself to suffer anymore, not while I’m here for you." He worried at the trembling shoulder with his thumb. "Do you trust me, apprentice? Do you trust me to care for you?"

 

"Master... I.. I'm not sure if-" One look into the boy's dilated pupils and Maul knew he was already convinced. It was apparent in the force around them as well, full of desire and need and yet trepidation still. He silently rejoiced at the victory as he tried his best to project a look of sympathy to his apprentice. "Master- I mean, I don't really know how to...I'm not- isn't it going to, like- urgh!" Ezra screwed his eyes shut and turned away in embarrassment, feeling a burn of shame for thinking of his master in that way, for being so inexperienced, for being so scared about such a ridiculous thing, for allowing himself to be in this position at all. Maul's hand went to Ezra's cheek to wipe away a tear.

 

"Sssssshhh, don't be scared, Ezra. There's nothing to be fear." Maul stroked Ezra's reddened cheek and pushed gentle waves of reassurance to him through the force. "I am your _master_ , there is no shame between us, no part of you that I don't intend on knowing, no vulnerability of yours that I don't welcome with acceptance. I have always been patient and careful with you, have I not? When have I ever harmed you or acted selfishly with you? I want you to be able to come to me for everything you need, even this. Let me help you satisfy these urges _here_ , where you are _safe_. I've always feared that when you reached reproductive age you may go looking for relief in unsuitable places, with beings who would deceive you and revel in causing you pain. _I_  want to be the one you experience this with, Ezra. _I_  want to give you this comfort. Please accept me, let me take you _."_

 

Ezra felt a strange stirring in his chest and in his belly as tears fell from his eyes again. Maul's tender confession combined with the hormonal soup saturating his brain, the warm, intoxicating musk emanating from his master, numbing all logical thought- it was just too much. Why had Kanan never talked to him like this? Why had Hera and Sabine and Zeb never made him feel this cared for, made him feel this... This _loved_? Ezra could only manage two pitiful, choked, shaky words before he leaned fully into the older man's arms and embraced him.

 

" _Yes, master _.__ "


	5. Alpha and Omega pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all sex. Heed warnings from previous chapters if you're creeped out by this kind of stuff. Also there's a brief mention of rape.

Maul took a moment to bring drinking water, lubricant and towels to the stand by the bed. The last thing he needed was any interruptions once this had started. He then briskly moved pillows and blankets into a more comfortable arrangement on the bed and settled in beside Ezra, who was hiding under the sheet, awkwardly waiting. He briefly considered bringing Ezra to Maul’s own room to do this- it did seem like the right thing to do, as mates were traditionally claimed in the domain of the dominant partner. He decided against it because he didn’t want to overly disturb Ezra or give him any more chances to change his mind. With luck there would be more opportunities, hopefully once this heat was over, to properly mate his boy.

 

Ezra seemed to not know what to do with his limbs, and awkwardly curled them up into his body, subconsciously adopting a nervous position and looking like a scared child. Maul settled over him, still fully clothed, and guided Ezra’s arms to rest around the older man’s broad shoulders.

 

“Don’t be nervous, Ezra. You’re going to be alright- all will be well. Let me make you feel more comfortable.” Maul slipped a hand under Ezra’s head- which felt strangely pleasurable for Ezra to have his entire skull supported in the cradle of the large, warm hand. Maul leaned down and slowly pressed a kiss to his apprentice’s furrowed brow. Ezra’s eyes slipped closed at the sensation and his body relaxed minutely. “Does this feel good?” Maul breathed huskily into Ezra’s forehead, who only managed a throaty hum in reply.

 

Maul kissed Ezra like this for some time, moving from the forehead to the neck to the jaw- before Ezra worked up the courage to return a kiss himself. He gave a sweet peck to the side of Maul’s mouth, and just like that a hunger seemed to awaken inside Ezra. They kissed deeper yet. Ezra found he most enjoyed having his ears tended to, as the feeling of his master’s hot breath at his ear seemed to make a jolt of pleasure shoot from his neck down to his groin. When Maul could feel the shiver in their force-bond he nuzzled and nipped there more. It certainly paid off to have a lover that could sense what pleasured you most without even asking.

 

Their hands wandered across arms and chests and backs, petting and stroking as their mouths moved together, and Ezra seemed to finally feel safe and relaxed. Maul’s erection being painfully constricted by his trousers made him start to lose some patience at this point, but kept movements slow and gentle for Ezra’s benefit. There was an aspect of sexuality that Maul never wanted Ezra to know, when mating resembled combat more than anything, rough groping and shoving leaving bruises blooming in the wake of cruel hands. Mercilessly attacking sensitive tissues with the intent to harm and humiliate, to _maim_. It was one of the many horrific punishments Maul was subjected to by his master as a child- _that_  was the sexuality Sidious had shown him- and Maul swore to himself that was something Ezra would never come to experience.

 

Maul pushed the disturbing thoughts from his mind, angered bitterly by the idea that Sidious was haunting his mind _even now _,__  in this sacred and intimate moment, when the little one under him _needed_  him, needed to be cared for. He focused on the feverish body below him, looked into those blue eyes, half-lidded and dazed by pleasure, and smiled warmly. A flush had spread across the boy’s face and neck, and Maul could tell Ezra needed to be taken soon.

 

“Let’s take off some of our clothes now. Is that okay, Ezra?”

 

“Yeah- okay- can you help me?” 

 

Maul helped Ezra remove all the clothes down to his undergarments, where Ezra’s reaction told him that was as far as he could go for the moment. They started the process of touching and caressing again, this time skin-against-skin, which was a very different feeling for Ezra. He felt so close to Maul in every way. He could feel the weight of the solid body above him, the smooth yet firm, hairless skin, the strong arms that bracketed Ezra like two marble pillars. All the sensations together overwhelmed the inexperienced boy and he felt the stir of need deep in his stomach at the thought of being so vulnerable to his master.

 

 Maul allowed himself to boldly settle his pelvis down onto Ezra’s, who flinched at the fleshy weight of the engorged, mature member pressing on his delicate parts. He noticed with a touch of embarrassment that his own organ, pitifully small under his master’s, was fully erect as well. It didn’t do much for his nervousness to fully realize how big Maul was, and Ezra felt a resurgence of anxiousness shadowing his desire. How would it even fit inside him? It couldn’t be possible. Ezra then wondered for a moment what his master’s penis would look like- would it be like a human’s? Would it have barbs or ribs or knobby bumps like some species’? He stole a glance downwards to try and make out the shape through the thin barrier of Maul’s underclothes.

 

“What is it, Ezra? Do you want to see me?” Ezra coughed nervously. It still felt strange to ask for things like this.

 

“Yeah I-- I’m just wondering if it’s like- I dunno...”

 

“Like yours?” Maul chuckled at how cute his apprentice could be. “Yes, the appearance is identical except for color- but my penis has some functions different from a human’s. Namely I can produce much more natural lubrication than the average human man, which will help to better ease the intrusion for you. No need to worry- there’s nothing that will cause you any discomfort, my species is quite compatible with yours. May I remove this? Do you want to touch me?”

 

“Oh! Oh- okay. I guess so...” Maul cautiously pulled the strained underclothes from his cock and let the thick shaft rest on Ezra’s belly. Ezra wrapped a hand gently around it and noted with horror that the hot, pulsing mass was nearly half as long as his torso. “Master-! I don’t think it can fit in... In __there.__ ”

 

“It will, Ezra. I promise.” Maul reverently stroked Ezra’s cheek as he spoke, “You’re in heat now and your body will yield to accommodate me, you need only trust me and relax.” Ezra sucked in a breath when the cock in his hand dribbled a thick line of pearly pre-cum from its tip. The sight of the fluid made something deep inside him twitch and contract. He could no longer resist his need, and he squeezed and tugged at the member, hoping to release more of the viscous liquid. He had no idea why it he liked it so much.

 

“I won’t last long like this, Ezra- let me touch you instead. You’re not doing anything wrong, but I need to save my climax for when I’m inside you. Let me help you remove this-” Ezra lifted his hips for his master to pull down his undershorts, revealing the creamy skin of his cute little cock and the tight sac below that was covered in downy hairs. The boy shifted under his gaze but curiously found himself no longer able to feel shame- the heat must be at its peak now.

 

Maul’s hand slowly worked the little cock while he kissed and lapped at Ezra’s neck. He was rewarded with deliciously delicate sighs and pants as Ezra shallowly thrust his hips into Maul’s hand. Before Ezra could get too close to climax, he parted from the needy dick and gently lifted one of Ezra’s knees to his chest, revealing access to the tight entrance he would soon be filling. He continued the ministrations on Ezra’s neck as he probed the softened ring. Ezra buried his face into Maul’s shoulder and gasped at the feeling of being so intimately massaged. He noticed he wasn't as tight as usual _down there_ \- maybe Maul was right in that the heat’s hormones would prepare his body for being safely filled and stretched. Ezra unconsciously spread his legs open farther while seeking comfort in the crook of his master’s neck. He moaned and pressed breathy little kisses there when he felt a fingertip gently push inside.      

 

Ezra was clearly past words at the moment, as was normal for those experiencing sexual pleasure during heat. The little one’s virgin tunnel was fortunately completely relaxed around his finger, so he added one more, and then another, desperately wanting to hurry up and just be able to _take him_  already. Ezra didn’t seem to notice the suddenness of the change, so Maul decided to stealtily lubricate himself in preparation for finally entering Ezra. His natural pre-cum should have been enough, if most of it hadn’t dripped off to dot the fleshy belly below him.

 

“Are you ready, Ezra?” Maul’s masculine voice rumbled in his chest like a comforting purr, and Ezra wrapped his arms around the strong torso and panted an intelligible reply. Maul held his breath and his member steady while pushing slowly into the hot little opening, and once barely inside, decided getting the initial insertion over with quickly would be best for both of them. He pressed a kiss onto Ezra’s temple as he braced himself, and carefully thrust himself to the hilt inside the boy with one swift, steady stroke.       

 

The pained little yelp that escaped his apprentice’s throat was almost heartbreaking, but Maul was in no condition at the moment to feel anything other than the euphoric warmth traveling from his groin and spreading through his body. He held Ezra still and took in a lungful of the sweet, pheromone-filled scent as the poor boy writhed restlessly underneath him.

 

The difference between pain and pleasure at the moment was incomprehensible to Ezra. At first there was the burn of stretching, the pressure of being filled, and now a sensation that was altogether unfamiliar to him. He wasn’t sure if he should lean away from it or bear down onto it, but the hand massaging firmly at the back of his neck encouraged him to relax a little. He looked up at his master in pleading, whimpering pathetically.

 

“It’s okay, Ezra, just relax. I’ve got you- you’re alright. Relax for me.”

 

The pleasure returned when Maul began working at his neck and jaw again with that hot mouth, growling in appreciation as he went, and finally slipped a hand down between them to gently massage Ezra’s cock. It was only after that Ezra dared to move. He rolled his hips seeking sensation, and found it when Maul thrust back into him microscopically. Maul found he could no longer hold onto his last shred of self control- he was completely engulfed by the pleasure and need, drunk on the hormones flooding his system, egged on by the whimpers and gasps of a boy discovering pleasure for the first time- no, of _him giving_  the boy pleasure for the first time. _He_  was doing this to Ezra, he marveled- _his Ezra_.  

 

Overwhelmed by the desire to _take_ his mate, he thrust firmly yet carefully into him. Long, unforgiving strokes that massaged that tender spot inside Ezra that made him violently contract deep inside. Maul settled into a steady pace while holding Ezra firmly, and the boy could do nothing but press himself to his master’s chest and helplessly receive the older man’s invading thrusts. The thought of being so vulnerable and submissive to his master’s unrelenting virility and power was too much- that was the moment that sent him over the edge without warning and caused him to release his load into a little puddle on his own belly.

 

He yelped and sobbed like caught prey when he felt his own anus contracting _hard_ over the intrusion lodged inside. It was then Maul felt his own release coming as well, watching his innocent little apprentice be caught by surprise and unintentionally dribbling his orgasm all over himself. Maul felt nothing but the overwhelming desire to shoot all he had into Ezra, coating all his walls and filling up the soft belly that would distend with his seed. He growled and held Ezra in place much more firmly than he needed to when the first rope of cum shot with amazing force up into him. He hovered his face over Ezra’s throat and tried his best to fight the impulse to bite down there hard. He gently squeezed a hand around the delicate neck instead in a similar but harmless display of dominance.

 

When the their breathing settled and Ezra once again became pliant under the spent man, he pulled his still hard and leaking member from the boy and helped Ezra lay in a more comfortable position on his side. When he had the apprentice fit nicely against his front, he re-inserted himself into the no-doubt over-sensitive hole, ignoring the whimpers of protest. Maul interlaced his thick, calloused fingers in Ezra’s soft and nimble ones, finally exhaling a tired breath and resting with Ezra in the cradle of his body.

 

Even nearly 10 minutes later yet, he was still buried inside Ezra, hard and unrelenting, forcing the plush insides of his little body to yield to him. Every powerful throb reminded Ezra that more and more of his master's thick seed was still being pumped deep inside his tunnel. Maul's body ran so much hotter than his own, and he could feel every ounce of the hot cum spreading a comforting warmth through his pelvis. For a moment Ezra felt so perfectly filled and sated he could cry. That moment was short-lived as Ezra briefly wondered why his master hadn't softened inside him, and he then started to realize the base of the invading cock only seemed to continue to swell with every release, impossibly stretching his inexperienced body even more. Eyes shooting open, he stiffened, bracing himself for pain. 

 

Maul, sensing his apprentice's discomfort, wrapped powerful arms around him, hoping to keep his little one still and calm. Maul tilted his head to whisper close to Ezra's ear.

 

"Please, apprentice. Be still until the knot settles. It won't harm you. Try to relax."

 

Ezra grimaced and wriggled in the firm hold of the older man, his pretty little whimpers stirring strange feelings in Maul's chest.

 

"Master, I- I can't... It's too much, I can't take any more, please, I--"

 

"Shhh, my Ezra. I can't pull out now without hurting you. I need you to be calm and relax for me. Be open for me, let master fill you."

 

Maul's hands wandered lazily across the boy, his shoulders, his arms, gently petting and massaging. He gazed attentively at his apprentice's face, brow furrowed, and with his senses and reason finally returning to him unmuddled by mind-numbing pleasure, felt uncomfortably sorry for his little boy's discomfort. Maul nuzzled Ezra's powdery neck and tried to start a purr in his chest, like Savage showed him how, but felt defeated when a lifetime away from his people had made him unskilled at these things. So he whispered low, comforting words to Ezra instead and pressed tender kisses onto any skin within reach.

 

The small gasps and whimpers eventually subsided and Ezra slowly became pliant in his master's arms, the tears that pricked at the boy's eyes long faded away. Maul nuzzled approvingly and pulled the disheveled blankets around Ezra, tucking him in and trapping him between the soft fabric and the solid plane of Maul's front. It was then Maul finally let his head rest on the bed, a relaxed Ezra tucked under his chin. His free hand wandered absentmindedly down to Ezra's hips, feeling the place where the plush bottom fit perfectly into the cradle of his hard pelvis.

 

Maul closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensation of being lodged inside his apprentice, who was now fully open and accepting of the sensation of being knotted. The realization at how much trust Ezra placed in him to allow this made his hearts hurt. It hurt even more to know that his member would soon become soft and he'd have to part with the warmth of the boy's body. His heat would wane and Maul would no longer have an excuse to be with him in this way. He wondered if Ezra would come to him for this in the future, or if this was all solely for relief from the fever heat. He hugged Ezra closer.

 

Ezra woke from a blink of a nap half an hour later when Maul had gently pulled his soft cock from the slickened hole. He hadn't even realized he slept. Maul helped the apprentice to lie flat on his back and then moved to sit by Ezra's thighs, and gripping under his knees, parted Ezra's legs, seeking access to the boy's entrance once again.     

 

"Master? What are you doing? I feel sore."

 

"I know, Ezra. I know. I just need to look at you. Does this hurt?" Maul probed the ring of muscle with a gentle finger. Ezra's immediate wince answered for him. Maul frowned and shook his head. "You seem swollen and raw- and there's a bit of tearing as well. I apologize, Ezra. I said I wouldn’t hurt you, and--” he sighed. “I should have controlled myself better there at the end, should have been gentler with you. I was weak- I allowed myself to give up control in exchange for pleasure."

 

Maul dropped to his elbows, propped up between Ezra's thighs, just inches away from Ezra's exposed asshole. Ezra gasped at the embarrassment of being looked at so closely, suddenly completely awake.

 

"Wait! Don't-- What are you doing--? Don't put your face-"

 

Ezra didn't get time to question any more, as his master slipped his tongue between the parted cheeks and gave Ezra's abused hole an experimental lick. Something between a gasp and a moan escaped choked from Ezra's throat. Ezra tried to form the words to protest, but was silenced by another involuntary groan.

 

Maul's tongue soothed his sore opening like a balm. Ezra lost all fight in him and surrendered to the feeling, allowing his head to drop back to the pillow. The burning sensation of being stretched too far was slowly being licked away and Maul was rewarded a sigh of relief and pleasure for his ministrations. The gentle lapping also encouraged fluttering pelvic contractions that Ezra imagined, to his perverted fascination, only pulled all the seed inside him deeper inwards. Maul's instincts took over and he took his time cleaning and soothing the inflamed hole, pausing to place gentle kisses here and there as he went. The uncomfortable thrumming in the force that signified Ezra's pain slowly settled into a warm hum. Maul was glad to make up for his roughness earlier, and he poured all his apology into the languid laps at Ezra's softened ring.

 

Ezra felt high at the overwhelming comfort of being tended to in such a way. Pampered, protected, and so wholly complete. When Maul was done he lay beside Ezra once again and pressed the boy to his chest.

 

"Does it feel better now?"

 

"Yes, master. It doesn't hurt anymore. I think my heat's almost over, too. I don't feel so dizzy or sick now." He smiled wearily. "Thank you for helping me feel better."

 

As Maul looked down into the young boy's eyes, he suddenly realized he would do _anything_ to make Ezra feel better. He pulled Ezra onto his chest where the boy's ear lay just over one of his hearts. Maul pet the short silky hairs at the nape of the apprentice's neck as he stared blankly at the ceiling, troubled by the sudden intrusive thought that there may be one day when Ezra wouldn't need this, wouldn't need him, wouldn't need his help or guidance. And now that he'd gotten so close to the boy, it would be so much harder to bear that loss. He realized this was the first time since Savage's death that he actually had something to lose. An image of Sidious taunting him for giving in to compassion threatened to appear in his mind. Maul finally spoke up when he couldn't shake the idea from his head no matter how hard he tried.

 

"Ezra? You know I'm always going to be here for you, right? You have my promise that there will never be a time when I won't care for you, teach you and guide you. I only hope that you will always accept it. I'm- I'm not sure _what_ I would become if you ever left me. I've been to the brink of madness so many times before and _I don't want to go back_. You have given me renewed purpose in life and I-- well,"

 

"You don't have to say it. I know." Ezra offered gently. "I feel the same, and you will always be my master, no matter what. You will always have a special place in my heart that is yours alone. I actually hoped that, you know... Maybe we can be close like this again in the future? Not just when I have to get over my heat, but like, if I feel scared or-- I just feel so nice like this, and-"

 

"Yes, Ezra. _Yes_." Maul let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I would like that very much. We can do this whenever you need- anytime you want, without question. I will never turn away from giving you comfort. You have my word."

 

The two of them felt satisfied at that, and suddenly no more words were necessary. Ezra leaned up to press a chaste kiss to his master's jaw and then settled back into his chest. Likewise, Maul wrapped his arms around Ezra's shoulders and lazily massaged the boy's relaxed muscles. Three hearts settled into a steady rhythm, and they soon succumbed to sleep. Around this time yesterday, they were but master and apprentice. Now they were so much more. Not something conveniently labeled or easily defined, but something wonderful none the less. They were whole; as friends, as brothers, and as lovers.


	6. Needs pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains medical type stuff, short allusion to rape, jealousy and control.

“Have you ever considered a prosthetic penis, Lord Maul?”

 

“ _No_.”

 

“Please hear me out, my Lord, I’ve noticed you and your apprentice seem to be... very _close _.__  I’m not judging, of course- it’s only natural for a man to want companionship; and a powerful, busy man such as yourself especially needs some stress-relief.” Maul’s eyes nearly rolled out of his skull in exasperation at the obvious sales-pitch. “During my residency at Sundari First Hospital, I’ve worked on quite a few combat veterans who’ve had their sex organs either damaged or lost completely, the surgery itself isn’t very complicated, and has a high success rate, though connecting each individual nerve to the receptors in the synth-flesh is very tedious. Recreating an entire penis isn’t unheard of at all, and many men say their lives have been greatly improved by restoring sexual function. Some even say their post-op sex lives are much more satisfying than what it was before having been disabled, due to the hyper-sensitivity of the newly created nerve pathways. I suggest you consider it- after all, it __is__  the pride of a powerful man to be able to satisfy his lovers, and without that ability, what is preventing your mate’s eyes from wandering? You’re welcome to come in any time for an exam and consultation if you wish to discuss it further. For now, have a good evening, Lord Maul.”

 

Maul huffed and marched out of the medical tent without even acknowledging the surgeon’s words- the _nerve_  of that pathetic man. He would kill him outright if he didn’t require his talents, the surgeon once being Sundari’s foremost prosthesis expert. His skills were greatly needed by the Shadow Collective and especially Maul himself, for it was Dr. Rourd who attended to the upkeep and occasional issues Maul had with his spinal implants and artificial organs. It was during one of these routine visits that the doctor decided to pitch the no-doubt very expensive procedure to his captive audience. _Greedy karker_ , Maul thought. _No wonder he was sued for malpractice._

__

Maul didn’t want to admit to himself that Rourd’s words bothered him. It was true that Maul wasn’t in any condition to _satisfy_ anyone- and hearing someone else say it aloud cut him deeper than he expected. He never even wanted or needed sex before- partly thanks to the cruel things Sidious had done to him as a child- but he acknowledged that being able to be physical with Ezra could have its benefits. There would come a time when the still-young Ezra would need it, and Maul didn’t want Ezra to go looking for it elsewhere. What was it the surgeon said about wandering eyes? Imagining Ezra going to others for such intimate needs made him seethe.

 

Besides, wouldn't having such relations with his apprentice help to inspire loyalty and trust in him? Humans tended to forge emotional connections with their mates through intercourse, and deepening the bond between apprentice and master could only make them stronger as a team. He also liked the idea of being able to share something with Ezra that his pathetic former master Kanan never could. Maul smirked. He would never _dream_ of passing up a chance to get one over on Kanan.

 

He still wasn’t completely convinced, though, and Maul decided to sleep on it and see how he felt about it in the morning. He'd think about it later when he had a clear head, when he wasn't so worked up about the doctor's careless words. Talking to Ezra about this first would also be wise, if the boy was disgusted by the idea of having intercourse with a fake, synth-flesh penis then it would all be for nothing. Where was Ezra now, anyways? Maul walked past the crowded canteen and noticed the boy wasn’t in line for evening meal.

 

He was just about to comm Ezra when he spotted him down the road by the north gate, animatedly chatting with a taller, shadowed figure. Maul hurried over to the two and was just in time to catch the tail-end of a conversation.

 

“-After that, I was awarded the Medal of Honor by the _Duchess herself_  for my service in the civil war. The ceremony ended up on the holonet and I was spotted by a director who wanted me to play the _grizzled war hero_  in his new holo-drama, so of course I accepted and donated all the royalties I earned to the Sundari Bloss Orphanage, which was re-named after me. Oh! Lord Maul, it’s good to finally meet you in person; I’ve introduced myself to your apprentice here-”

 

“Where is your commander, _boy_?”

 

“ _I_  am my squad’s commander, sir. Commander __Trank Bloss__ , at your service. Thank you for accepting me into-”

 

“Leave us _. Now. _”__  As the sheb-kissing braggart dutifully sulked away, Maul watched him suspiciously, daggers shooting from yellow eyes. Ezra, who was completely ignorant of his master’s growing anger, smiled and blushed as he sheepishly waved goodbye to his new friend.

 

“Isn’t Trank so cool, master? He saved a whole squadron of soldiers from a fire in-”

 

“Ezra, I do _not_ want you talking to him. Do you honestly believe those stories? This type of person will say _anything_  to get close to you. Do not think that just being under my command means they are all trustworthy.” Maul sighed wearily, anger draining from him as he realized these types of incidents would only grow in frequency as long as Maul couldn’t see to _all_  his apprentice’s needs. He spoke again more softly as he guided Ezra away by the shoulder. “Apprentice, I think it’s time you and I discussed something very important. Come with me.” 

 

 

 

__

__


	7. Needs pt. 2

“Your price is unreasonable, _doctor_.” Maul spat the title as if it were an insult. “Four-hundred thousand is all it’s worth, and not a credit more. You’re quite brave for quoting such a price to someone who holds your life in their hands. _There’s_  an idea- my counter-offer is this: I pay you by _not killing you_.” Amazingly, the surgeon wasn’t fazed, but rather amused. He’d clearly tangoed before.

 

“You’re an intelligent man, my Lord, so you already know that I also hold _your_  life in _my_  hands. On a regular basis, in fact. There are very few doctors in the region with my skill and experience in prosthetics, and even fewer who are brave or desperate enough to work for such an ‘infamous’ organization. I have served you well these past years, kept your body functioning and healthy- which is _vital_  to the nature of your work, I remind you. A calculating man like yourself wouldn’t waste such a precious resource. Furthermore, this surgery requires materials that I need to send away for, and these materials aren’t cheap, especially when I have no official channels to go through to obtain them. Neither the channels nor proper credentials, not any more at least. Think of it as an _investment_ , Lord Maul. Having proper sexual function is essential to a man’s health- I can show you the studies-” 

 

“ _Four-hundred and fifty thousand credits_. This is my _final_  offer, Rourd. Any further argument is only going to make me angry.” 

 

“That seems doable. It’s settled, then. Give me a few weeks to prepare everything I need. I’ll have my assistant work on sourcing the materials immediately. You won’t regret this, my Lord.”

 

Dr. Rourd must have been a politician in a past life, Maul thought. That or a shady speeder dealer.

 

\---

 

It was when Ezra and Maul had just returned from an expedition in the outer-rim that Maul received the call from the doctor’s assistant, informing him all preparations were complete. Maul sent Ezra away to rest and went straight to the med bay.

 

“I actually helped develop this type of synth-flesh, if you can believe it. A colleague and I designed it to better simulate the spongy tissue inside the shaft of the penis. When activated, it will engorge itself with your own blood provided through a small pump in the abdomen. This is a vast improvement over past methods of simply using rigid lengths of flexi-plast that locked into place during arousal. The result is a much more natural feel, as it has the temperature and texture of a real penis. It’s a real shame my colleague at the time snuck off to patent it himself without my knowledge. Bastard.” 

 

“That’s fascinating, Rourd, but can you work in silence?” Maul almost regretted insisting on not being put under for the procedure. He hated being vulnerable with a passion, and being rendered unconscious while someone has their hands in your insides is as vulnerable as it gets. It was better to be able to keep an eye on the doctor, make sure he didn’t dare sabotage anything important. He was indifferent to pain anyways.

 

“A few more things first; you’re going to want to wait a few days for the nerves to heal into place before touching yourself. And then when you do, you need to start slow and work up to a daily regimen before you even attempt sexual intercourse. These nerves, especially the densely packed ones in the glans, are going to be so sensitive you might not even be able to discern pleasure from pain. Now I also suggest you have your thighs and hips covered in synth-flesh for the comfort of your partner, at least in the areas they’d come into contact with during intercourse- I assume you don’t care about anything below that. This can be done later when you come back for a post-op exam. Also- the size of the penis itself is relatively fixed, but you can control it to some degree by adjusting the blood saturation level here. The higher you set it, the larger and firmer the shaft will be, though try not to use it on the highest setting until you’re all healed up. I’ve had quite a few patients come back a day later after they’d fainted from the rapid blood redistribution during arousal, so don’t get too enthusiastic until your body can take it. This is _the worst_  surgery in my field for patient compliance rates. ”     

 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Are we almost done here?” 

 

“Almost. After I close you up and run a diagnostic, you’ll be ready to leave.”


	8. Your Proper Place pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for physical abuse (though it's not graphic and doesn't last very long).

“Master, _no_! _Please!_  Please, _have mercy_!”

 

The room spun and distorted and all of a sudden Maul was looking up at himself, the dark figure standing over his apprentice’s trembling body. No, not himself- it was Sidious standing there, face twisted in rage and clenching an electro-whip in a raised fist, looking like a physical manifestation of the dark side itself. A monster devoid of humanity.  

 

And lying on the cold floor was himself, with his head tucked into an arm shielding his face from another blow. The force around the two of them heaved with the sick retching of terror and pain- and words suddenly flitted up from the back of Maul’s mind like the echo of a memory. _There is no mercy _.__

__

When the vision violently withdrew itself from Maul’s mind, his hand slackened and the weapon he held tumbled forgotten to the floor. Ezra lay curled there, sobbing and shaking, naked body marked with countless bruises and burns. Maul could do nothing but stare down at his work as he was suddenly completely drained of his rage and all the strength and resolve that went with it. It was only then he fully realized the gravity of what he’d done. He willed his mouth to move.

 

“Ezra- I...”

 

Only more sobs and wails came in reply. Maul cautiously moved to the floor and gingerly lifted his apprentice into his arms, who fought back fiercely in his hold. Nothing could be said. There were no words that could undo this. So Maul simply held the naked form until the thrashing subdued and the pained cries quieted into whimpers. What a mess he’d made of all this.

 

\---

 

The next few days passed quietly and somberly, no more than a few words having been spoken between Maul and Ezra. Maul visited him in the med bay regularly, bringing him food and sitting there while Ezra simply faced the other wall, unmoving. Maul longed for the quips and comments and stupid jokes of days long past; he missed Ezra’s energy and presence- the force bond between them now being completely quiet on the boy’s side. More than anything he desperately wanted Ezra to speak to him again, even if it meant being disrespected, talked back to and insulted. But Maul knew he didn’t deserve forgiveness. Which is why he never imagined it would be Ezra who broke the silence.

 

“I’m sorry,” came the small voice. Maul almost didn’t hear it, it was so softly whispered. He whipped his head around to face Ezra, who was still looking away and awkwardly fingering the I.V. tube in his arm. At first Maul had thought he’d heard wrong. What could the boy possibly be sorry for? How broken must Ezra be to apologize for _anything_ in this state? Maul moved to sit at the edge of the Ezra’s bed, wanting the boy to explain further, but never pressing.

 

“I’m sorry for not obeying you. I should have listened to you and respected your decisions. You’re the master- not me.”

 

“ _No_ , Ezra- ” Maul softly insisted. “Do _not_  apologize for anything, you’ve done nothing wrong. It is _I_  who have committed a great crime against you- a crime that is so far beyond forgiveness that I don’t expect you to ever trust me again. _Never_  feel like you deserved what I’ve done, apprentice.”

 

Maul immediately froze when that word escaped his lips. _Apprentice_. Ezra would surely not want to be apprentice under him anymore, Maul bitterly thought. Such a master isn’t worthy of teaching- a master who uses fear and pain to bully their charge into submission rather than inspiring their loyalty through competence and strength. Maul knew Ezra would want to leave him, and he wasn’t sure if he had any right to stop the boy from going. When Ezra didn’t seem to want to speak any further, Maul continued.

 

“I am... Ezra, I am _so_... _sorry _.__ _ _”__ It must have been the first time in his life Maul had uttered these words, and forcing them out made a strange feeling pull at his throat. “What I have done is _so wrong_. In those moments- when I...  _hurt you _...__  I was a _Sith_ again, so hopelessly engulfed in darkness- and the darkness was so fully encompassing I completely lost myself to it. I should never have even considered punishing you, Ezra. You did no wrong. It was my fault you felt alone and ignored, and it was my own deficiencies that caused me to feel so threatened by your critique of my teachings.”

 

Maul’s hand went to Ezra’s own, and his hearts dropped when the boy flinched from his touch. He shamelessly went for the hand again, desperate to have any contact with Ezra. Maul held his hand and stared attentively at Ezra’s face, hoping, _wishing_  that the boy would look in his eyes just once. Red fingers worried at Ezra’s knuckles with a touch so tender and full of apology, a touch Maul never knew he was capable of.

 

“I can’t ask you to forgive me, Ezra.” But he was anyway. He was on the verge of losing someone again, and just like in the past, it was of his own doing. It was Maul’s own fault he’d lost Savage, and then his mother, and because he’d never learned his lesson from those previous tragedies, Ezra was the next to go. But he needed to _try_.

 

Ezra finally turned to Maul and searched the amber eyes deeply, and whatever he was looking for, Maul hoped the boy would find it. Ezra’s lip started to quiver and the blue eyes staring into his own turned glassy and spilled over with tears. Maul felt his burning throat threaten to close up looking at what he’d done to Ezra. He held the hand a little tighter.     

 

“I forgive you, master.” Those four whispered words filled Maul’s chest with so much raw emotion he thought he might weep. He exhaled a shaky, relieved breath into the perfect little hand he held in his own, and pressed a warm kiss to the palm.

 

“Please don’t hurt me like that again, master, I can’t-”

 

“I will never harm you again, Ezra- I promise. Never again, I _swear_ it.” 

 

Maul moved in next to Ezra and wrapped an arm around the quivering boy. He held Ezra’s head to his chest and closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of what he’d come so close to losing. From now on he would make it his life’s purpose to care for Ezra, all else be damned. Anything he wanted, he would have it. He would give the whole galaxy to the boy if he could, and Ezra deserved no less; this Maul swore to himself.

 

Maul ran a warm, soothing palm across the boy’s back and leaned into Ezra’s ear to gently shush his sniffling. He found then he couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to the top of Ezra’s head, and as he did so, felt two hesitant arms wrap carefully around his torso. Red fingers massaged through dark hair as Maul rocked them both almost imperceptibly, allowing Ezra to find sleep in his master’s arms. Before he drifted off completely he heard the tearful words, so saturated with emotion they felt foreign coming from his master; foreign but so, so welcome.

 

“ _I love you_ , Ezra.”  

 


	9. Story Time pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut, sorry. Next chapter will have the smut that was requested by anon on my tumblr.

Ezra and Maul had been quietly sharing an evening meal in Maul’s private dining room on the Collective base when a question entered Ezra’s mind. A question he’d always meant to ask, but with leisure time alone with his master being so far and few between these days, he’d never gotten the chance. He piped up and cut the awkward silence from the room.

 

“Hey master, how did you start the Shadow Collective, anyways? Sabine told me you were on Mandalore with Death Watch, but I don’t get how that turned into... All this.” He set his cup back  on the table and motioned with a vague gesture, meaning the satellite base and its countless soldiers whom Maul commanded.

 

“Now _there_  is a story, young apprentice. Do you want to hear the short version or the long one?” Ezra nodded and anxiously settled back in his seat with the look of an expectant child awaiting a bed-time story. His food would go un-eaten for some time.

 

“I consider it one of my greatest accomplishments, and even though it is my greatest _failure_  as well, it is a story I do enjoy telling. After I was rescued by my brother from the ruins beneath Lotho Minor, the place which I thought would become my tomb, I was brought back to Dathomir and had my broken mind and body healed by Nightsister magick. My brother and I then set out to lure and capture the Jedi who caused those countless years of anguish, and while we caught him, we ultimately failed in our plan. We decided to briefly abandon any goals of revenge to instead gain power and influence in the galaxy, to accrue resources in preparation for facing the Jedi once again. It actually all started when my brother and I tried to assemble a crew of pirates and smugglers, who were under the command of the infamous pirate leader Hondo Onaka-”

 

“Hey! I know Hondo!”

 

“You _what_.”

 

“Yeah, I met him once- I thought he was cool but Kanan didn’t like me hanging out with him. Kind of like with you, actually-”

 

“Ezra, do not compare me to him. Now listen. We turned the pirates on their leader’s base but failed when the Jedi tracked us to the region and foiled our plan. The pirates re-joined their leader and betrayed us in turn. They landed a missile on our ship as we escaped, and we were forced to flee in the emergency pod. Unfortunately the pod’s energy cells didn’t last more than a few hours, and we nearly froze to death as we floated aimlessly in deep space.”  

 

“Woah, that’s pretty scary. How did you get to safety?” 

 

“It was the Death Watch that found us. They took us to their base on Zanbar and tended to our wounds- my brother had lost his arm to Kenobi and I had one of my cybernetic legs damaged in the escape. Death Watch’s medical droids replaced both of my legs, actually. The very ones I have to this day.”

 

“So you could say... In a way, you’re _half Mandalorian_?” Ezra giggled wildly and seemed to be very pleased at his own joke. Maul, not so much, judging from the eye-roll of epic proportions. Ezra took the silence as an opportunity to continue.

 

“Or maybe you could say, that fight with the pirates cost you _an arm and a leg_?” Ezra’s giggling didn’t stop and Maul sighed but chose not to dignify that with a response.

 

“So we formed an alliance with Death Watch, and with their help, assembled an army from several criminal organizations in the region. The Black Sun, the Pykes- and at that time, even the Hutts were on our side. Including a certain __Jabba__.” Ezra’s grin faded to a sheepish look of embarrassment.

 

“So when I said my name was-- you knew?!” 

 

“Of course I knew. I would have known regardless- _Jabba_ is a distinctly _non-human_  name. Anyhow, we devised a plan to take the Mandalorian capital of Sundari, and succeeded. It was glorious, Ezra. I sat on the throne. I got my revenge on the Jedi. I was at the height of my power. But it didn’t last. My former master had sensed the disturbance in the force, and he came for us. That’s when it all fell apart- that’s whenI lost _my brother_.”

 

A silence fell over the two of them in a moment of remembrance for Savage. Ezra suddenly felt guilty for asking, guilty for making his master re-live that moment. He wanted to share some comforting words, but having never known the brother that was so important to his master, felt it might have been inappropriate. There weren’t any words in the galaxy that could make it better. So he just awkwardly poked at the tubers on his plate with his fork, eyes downcast and unfocused.

 

“It’s alright, Ezra. That was so long ago- the pain has faded.”  _Except it hadn’t,_ Maul thought. _It never would._ “My master ended up capturing me and and held me prisoner in a secret facility for some time. Thankfully the Collective soldiers that were still loyal to me planned a rescue mission, and I joined them once more. I was finally free, and yet there was only more hardship waiting for me on the outside. This time Grievous’s droid army had been sent for us, and it managed to destroy one of our bases, slaughtering my men, and my master showed up again not long after. We fought back with all we could, and with the help of my mother, we held him off- but it was hopeless. My mother’s power was waning, and she couldn’t defend against Sidious any longer, so she used her last bit of strength to make an opening for me to escape. I couldn’t save her...”

 

“I’m sorry, master. You don’t have to say any more if you don’t want to.” His voice and force signature both became muted and somber. “I know how it feels to lose your parents- mine were killed by the empire. I still don’t really like to talk about it.” 

 

“Thank you for your concern, Ezra, but I’m alright. Like I said, it has been so long. I am grateful for having known them and for having their influence in my life. If it wasn’t for Savage and Mother Talzin I would have been lost to madness forever. I would have never even known there was a world beyond my master and the Sith. Even in death, they give me strength and purpose. They remind me what I’m _fighting for._ ” Maul held Ezra’s eyes for a long moment, and the meaning of the words that went unsaid were clear. Ezra, though moved by the sentiment, was desperate to get off the topic before he started tearing up. He encouraged Maul to finish the story.

 

“After that, I had my organization start investigating ways to strike back at Sidious, and that’s how I ended up on Malachor, looking for the artifact that would hopefully give me an edge against him. However my ship crashed and I was stranded for years. Thankfully, the force led _you_  to me. I knew from the moment I saw you that our fates would inevitably intertwine, and I was reluctant to abandon you there with Vader, but I had no choice.” 

 

“Yeah- let’s not talk about that part again... So wait, if you were on Malachor for years, then how did the Collective stay together? Did you have contact with them?”

 

“Not at all. I had assumed they’d disbanded, actually. When I returned to the base I wasn’t expecting anything to be here, but to my surprise, they had continued on without me as a smaller faction under a different name. Fortunately Rook was still here leading in my stead, and she welcomed me back into the Collective as their leader. From there we only became more prosperous and slowly grew into the organization you see today. You know the rest, apprentice.”

 

Ezra had just opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by the sudden chirping of Maul’s comm device.

 

“News for you, Lord Maul.” the distorted voice announced. “We’ve gotten word from the outer-rim. Within the day we’ll have the alleged witness from the Nar Shaddaa smuggling ring in our custody. Awaiting your order.” 

 

“Very good. When he arrives, catalog everything he has on him, process him, and hold him in a cell. Do _not_  question him until I am present. Alert me when the ship is inbound. In the meanwhile, prepare the interrogation room.”

 

“Yes, sir.” The connection cut off with an abrupt click and Ezra sat there wondering what he’d missed.

 

“Wait, what’s happening? Who’s coming?” 

 

“Someone who’s hopefully going to tell me _exactly_ what I need to know to enter the sealed Sith temple on Sandorin.”

 

“Wow- can I help? I want to help!” Ezra’s excitement was cute but Maul didn’t want Ezra involved this time.

 

“No, apprentice. Your help is appreciated but unneeded, I will handle everything. Finish your dinner and retire to your quarters. I’ll join you later tonight, hopefully with good news.” The boy looked deflated, but that didn’t stop Maul from rising and motioning to the awaiting droids to clear his place at the table. No, Ezra couldn’t be there. Maul wouldn’t have him see what needed to be done. _Nor the enthusiasm with which he did it._


	10. Story Time pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mild torture

“Why stay quiet? _Who’s paying you to remain silent?!_ ” Maul roared at the prone, helpless form bound on the floor of the interrogation room. The quivering had started not long after he began the beating and it hadn’t yet subsided. The violent shaking that wracked the man’s body made his voice seem pathetically small and weak. Maul was constantly amazed how easily grown men broke down under the threat of mild pain. _Coward,_ Maul thought. _Weaklings these days can’t withstand a little torture anymore._

 

“No one- I s-swear! I really d-don’t know anything about the temple, please! I’m j-just a karking smuggler! _Please!_ ”

 

Maul scowled and paced. _What to do_ , he thought. He desperately needed this information, and it took his men an embarrassing amount of time and resources to find this supposed witness to the opening of the temple. He wanted to break the man and be done with it, but the information was too valuable and the leads too scarce to lose to a lack of self-control. In his annoyance at the situation, Maul raked the tip of his lit lightsaber slowly down the side of the restrained man’s torso. Maul smirked at the wet, gurgling scream of agony that filled the room. The so-familliar smell of singed fabric and flesh was somewhat comforting as well.

 

The weakling’s show of cowardice and submission had the blood-lust inside Maul slowly awakening, and he was beginning to grow giddy as he fed off the pain and fear that saturated the force around them. But he needed to take it slow. Self-restraint was something Maul was proud of having developed over the years during his exile on Malachor, though he wasn’t sure whether it was the hardships of exile or simply age that tempered his hand.  

 

It was true that Maul never enjoyed torture and interrogation nearly half as much as Sidious did, but he was starting to see the appeal in it. As a trained assassin and fighter, he preferred to kill outright and bask in the euphoria of power that followed the taking of a life. But now, as this pathetic excuse for a man sobbed and shook and begged below him, limp body mottled with burns and bruises, he found he enjoyed the slow pulse of fear and hopelessness that radiated off his victim. There was more time to slowly, leisurely drink in the blood of the dark side while his victim still lived.

 

“Perhaps you weren’t paid, no. You would have confessed by this point if that were the case. I think someone has __threatened__  you. _No_ \- threatened your _loved ones_. That’s the only way someone as _weak_  as _you_  could find the strength to stay silent in in the midst of all this pain.”

 

The thrashing against the restraints began again with renewed vigor and purpose, and Maul let out a pleased chuckle. _Hit a sore spot, didn’t I?_  He mused.

 

“I’ll never tell you _anything_!” The man yelled, with more rage than fear this time.

 

“I’ll make you a deal, smuggler. You cannot save yourself, so don’t try. But you can still save whoever it is you’re trying to protect-”

 

“No!” 

 

“I command _the power of the dark side,_ you worm. I can forcibly penetrate your mind and find images, memories of your loved ones- and I will have my men hunt them down. I will bring them here, and do to them what I have done to you. Only slower. While you _watch_.”

 

The smuggler went slack and sobbed pitifully. He was beginning to tire out and Maul could read on his face and in his mind that he was close to giving up.

 

“I-- I was on Nar Shaada when I got the call.” He began with a look of shame and resignation. “The treasure hunters needed extra muscle for some expedition. I took my men and met up with them on Sandorin. They- they _blindfolded_  us during the trip to the temple- I have no idea where it is, really!” Maul didn’t respond but gave him a threatening look, commanding him to continue.

 

“It was underground somewhere, that’s all I know about it! When we got there, along with the treasure hunters, there were some other guys- not mercenaries or smugglers- some _weird_  guys in black cloaks. They looked like they belonged in some freaky cult or something. I think they used _magic_  to open the doors to the temple, I know it sounds weird but I swear I’m not lying-”

 

“They _opened_  it?”

 

“Yeah, but they didn’t get far. As soon as we got inside there was some kind of- I dunno, it sounded like _whispering_. Or like wind blowing through cracks in the stone. Then it felt like all the air was let out of the room and I felt so nauseous. It was a real bad feeling, like I knew something terrible was about to go down. Then all of a sudden some of the cloaked guys __and__  my men were pulled inside, into the darkness by some unseen _creatures_ \- or _ _ghosts__. I really couldn’t tell you what the pfassk they were! We had no idea what was going on.” Maul narrowed his eyes and the smuggler couldn’t read what his captor was thinking, but he continued.

 

“Some of my boys ran, and the cloaked guys pulled out these weapons- exactly like yours! Glowing swords. They tried to stand and fight but... It looked like they were fighting shadows. I realized there was no way to win, so I ran too.” 

 

Maul growled. This was not how he expected things to go. The appearance of these- what were they- dark Jedi or some faction of wannabe Sith, complicated things. He now knew for certain he was not the only one trying to get to the artifact inside.

 

“Did any of the cloaked men survive?”

 

“I don’t think so- I ran for the entrance and when I got outside, I couldn’t hear their voices anymore. It was completely silent. And then the temple’s doors closed behind me, like automatically. I don’t think any normal person could get inside. Like I said, those creepy guys used magic.”

 

“What did your employers tell you about the mission? Did they mention anything about the item they were seeking?”

 

“I only really took orders from the treasure hunters. The cloaked guys only spoke to us once- and it was to threaten us. They said everything about the expedition was super top-secret and that they had info on all our families, and if we squealed, they’d kill everyone we loved. I’m not sure if they really did or not, but I didn’t want to risk it. I’m scared that their leader or whatever still might know about my family. As for the treasure hunters, they just told us to shoot anything that moved, and we would be paid in credits and whatever valuables we could find inside- after the other guys looked through it all first. I guess there was something in particular they were looking for, but they didn’t say what. But... Wait- I do remember something important about the cloaked guys though!”

 

“Speak.”

 

“When we had just got there I saw one of them communicating on on a holocomm with some other cloaked guy- some old dude. He sounded important. Maybe he was their leader. But as soon as we walked up they turned it off. I think I heard his name though- it was... Dark something? I think his name was Dark.” Maul’s eyes widened in cold realization and his stomach nearly jumped out through his throat.

 

“ _Darth_?” Maul choked out.

 

“Yes! That’s it! Darth something.”  

 

Maul turned away from the bound smuggler and let out a ragged, angry sigh. No matter where Maul went, no matter what he did, it seemed like Sidious followed him around like a shadow of the past, haunting him and attempting to ruin everything Maul worked for. _Of course_ Sidious would know about the temple, about the artifact. Maul felt foolish for thinking even for a second that he had the upper hand. Nothing escaped Sidious’s all-seeing gaze. _Nothing._

 

If Sidious had sent a band of acolytes to retrieve the rumored Sith artifact inside, then it was only a matter of time until it fell into his grasp. He would not stop. He never did, when he decided he wanted something. Sidious had unlimited time and resources to dedicate to these things, and there was no way Sidious would allow anyone else to have an advantage over him. Knowing his master, Maul figured Sidious would rather destroy it altogether than risk an item of its power ending up in anyone else’s hands.

 

 _Though there may yet be time _,__ Maul thought. He didn’t know who those servants of Sidious were- but if there were no survivors to the temple incident, it would take some time for word to get back to Sidious. And it would take even more time to competently train and send out a new team to try for the artifact again.

 

Maul had only the advantage of timely information. But it just might be enough. The only witness to these events was lying prone on the ground before him, and for that, he was grateful. If he sent a team now, he might be able to get there and retrieve the item before Sidious even knew his men had died. But there was still the matter of whatever had attacked the men inside the temple. They were no doubt some very powerful creatures- or perhaps apparitions of the ancient Sith who once guarded the place. Yes, this could be the key problem. He would need to research ways to combat this threat.

 

“Um, sir? Can I-” The smuggler meekly spoke up and interrupted Maul’s thoughts. “I told you some good info, right? Really valuable stuff? You think, you could let me go?” Maul smiled. Such a pitifully amusing assumption from this sorry excuse for a man gave Maul a pleasant chuckle and lifted his mood a bit. Maul turned around and the predatory grin on his face shocked the tiny sliver hope right out of the bound man.

 

“ _No_.” Maul simply said, hunger and bloodlust plain on his face. It had been far too long since he had killed. He decided he’d go back to Ezra in high spirits tonight.   


	11. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different story from the last chapter. I'll be continuing that story arc later. No porn in this chapter but mild sexual stuff.

Ezra’s second heat came on a lot more suddenly than the first had. Though thankfully this time both Ezra and Maul were prepared for it when it happened; Maul already had his private quarters on the Zanbar Collective base stocked and ready for such an event. It was its own building located on the north end of the base, near the woods, far away from the unsettling sounds of marching troops and machinery. State of the art locks and security systems were installed on the outer and inner doors, and armed guard droids vigilantly patrolled the perimeter. Ezra thought Maul was being ridiculous and had gone completely overboard with its construction, but at the same time couldn’t deny that he felt very safe there.

 

Like last time, Maul smelled Ezra’s heat coming on before Ezra even realized it himself. Maul quietly pulled him aside after a mission briefing one day and calmly told him _it_  was going to happen again. And of course, being the stubborn Loth-rat that he is, Ezra didn’t want to believe him until he started to feel it himself a day later.

 

“So you’re saying I have to _lock myself up_  for nearly a week? You’re basically putting me in time out just because I have my heat again? I can’t be cooped up in one room for _four kriffing days_!” 

 

“Ezra, by this time tomorrow you’re going to _want_ to be confined to a safe, comfortable room. You’re going to crave it. It’s simply biology. It’s best to go now in case any other males can smell your pheromones. I’ll join you shortly, after I take care of some remaining business.” 

 

“Master, I dunno if you’ve noticed, but the vast majority of people working here are _human_. They can’t _smell_  pheromones! Even if they could, they wouldn’t care. Humans don’t do this whole mating heat cycle thing- well, not usually, at least. I swear I’ll be fine! I don’t want to seclude myself any longer than I absolutely have to. Please? I’ll go in tomorrow, promise.”

 

What Maul _wanted_ to say was, “I am ordering you to just _go inside already so I can have some peace of mind and that is that _.__ _ _”__ But then Ezra gave him one of those pouty, submissive, big-eyed looks that made Maul’s chest constrict and his stomach flutter. That look didn’t usually work this well, and Maul figured it must be the all the extra pheromones in the air messing with his judgment. He let out a defeated sigh.   

 

“Alright, Ezra. But _first thing tomorrow_  I want you in that room getting some rest. Don’t wander too far from the main headquarters and absolutely do not follow _anyone_  anywhere. Understand, apprentice?” Ezra seemed to perk up at Maul’s words and he nodded excitedly. He scampered off and Maul was left there inwardly shaking his head at himself. _That boy is making me soft _,__  he sighed.

__

__\--_ _

__

Ezra walked along the centre main drag that separated the east and west ends of the base, enjoying his time outside in the fresh, dewy air. He decided if he was going to be locked up for another heat, he might as well get some food from the commissary to stock up Maul’s quarters with.

 

The memory of his last his heat was somehow made fuzzy, as if all the hormones in his system at the moment prevented him from remembering things clearly, but Ezra was pretty sure he was ravenously hungry last time this happened. He vaguely remembered begging Maul for spiced fancycakes and rootleaf stew, which of course they didn’t have, being stuck on __The Nighbrother__  at the time. It had really sucked back then, experiencing such strong cravings and only having protein bars and nutrient sludge to try futilely to sate himself with.

 

He shuddered at the memory and turned his thoughts back to fancycakes. _Yes_. Those little airy pink and yellow cakes filled with Cloudberry compote held promise. The thought was starting to make Ezra hungry, and he marched into the commissary with renewed purpose.   

 

Ezra was marveling at the rows of cakes and biscuits on display in the shop’s cramped aisles when he inadvertently bumped himself into something tall and solid. Turning sharply, he saw it was Commander Trank Bloss towering over him, his broad chest centimeters away from Ezra’s face.

 

“Oh, Ezra Bridger, isn’t it? Sorry about that, didn’t see you there.”

 

“Oops! It’s okay, I was kind of distracted. All the cakes, you know. Heh. Hey, you’re Bloss, right? The new guy who was in the holodrama?” Trank chuckled warmly.

 

“Well around here I prefer to be known by my achievements in military strategy, but if you want to think of me as the ‘holodrama guy,’ that’s alright, I suppose. I’ll allow it, just for you.” 

 

Ezra backed up to give the man space, but before he did, couldn’t help but take notice of the warm smell of sweet cinnamon and spicewood radiating off the man. He smiled back up at him.

 

“Hey, being in a holodrama is an achievement! I’d be proud of that. How many guys can say they’re a real Commander and hero on-screen and off? Anyways, so how are you settling in? Do you like the base?” Bloss shifted and briefly looked away, as if he was debating telling Ezra something. He looked back at Ezra with a sad smile.

 

“Well, I’m doing alright at the moment but things could be better. I don’t want to sound like I’m criticizing Lord Maul, but for some reason, after the last time the three of us met, he had me demoted. So technically I’m not a Commander anymore, I’m a Lieutenant Commander. What’s worse was I was well on my way to being promoted to Captain when it happened.”

 

“Wait, _what_? Why would my master do that?”

 

“I’m sure your master has good reasons, Ezra. He is a very intelligent man and the troops trust him. It just seemed a little... out-of-the-blue? My own Captain at the time was praising my abilities left and right, and there were no complaints about my leadership from anyone. Lieutenant General Kast even said I’d probably make Colonel one day.” 

 

“That’s terrible... I can’t believe it.” Ezra had to stop himself from shaking with anger. It was obvious why Maul had demoted him. It seemed like Ezra couldn’t make a single friend without Maul getting jealous and trying to ruin it. If Maul had his way, he’d probably keep Ezra all to himself at all times and never let him speak to anyone. It was so unfair and just plain _wrong _.__  Maul only let Ezra have the _illusion_  of control in his life.   

 

“It’s alright, Ezra. I’ll work my way back up.” There was a pause, and then Trank’s face lit up with an idea. “Hey, you know me as the holodrama-guy right? Well have you ever seen the show I was in? It’s called True Heroes of the Old Republic.” Ezra shook his head. “I have a copy in my quarters. How about I treat you to some of those cakes you were getting so distracted by and we watch it together?” 

 

“Oh! Um...” Ezra hesitated, a pained expression on his face. Master would _not_ like this. But then again, Master doesn’t like _anything_  Ezra does when it comes to being friendly to other people. Ezra started to seethe again when he remembered how Maul had cruelly punished Commander Bloss with a demotion just for talking to Ezra _a single time_. _Maybe Maul should learn to trust me _,__  Ezra thought. _I trust him with everything and he doesn’t show the same respect for me. He just controls everything I do and prevents me from even talking to anyone._

__

__“__ Well, okay. I guess I can watch an episode or two. But don’t waste your money buying me food, Master gave me a card with unlimited credits, I can buy anything I want from the stores around here.”

 

“I insist, Ezra. I made you listen to my sob-story, which I admit was putting you in an awkward position. Let me make it up to you. It’s not like I get the time off to actually _spend_  my credits anyways. Really, it’s no problem at all. Plus how expensive could some cakes really be?”

 

As Ezra carefully chose and placed the cakes and biscuits he wanted in a bag, Trank Bloss followed him around the shop filling a bag of his own, taking note of the things Ezra liked as they went. Ezra hoped Trank wasn’t doing that for him, and his suspicions were confirmed when they went through the check-out line and Trank held out the overfull shopping bag to Ezra as he paid. _I was afraid you’d be too embarrassed to get as much food as you really wanted,_ Bloss had said. Now Ezra had two bags of snacks, one with a modest amount of carefully chosen cakes and the other filled to bursting with all varieties of delicious things, some of which weren’t cheap at all. Ezra couldn’t help but smile at the kind gesture. Trank Bloss was a really nice guy.

 

As they walked together to the officer’s quarters, Trank regaled Ezra with tales of his time as a holodrama star and his earlier days starting out in the Mandalorian Army. Along the way, Ezra couldn’t stop himself from noticing how Bloss walked so confidently, wide shoulders gently swaying as they leisurely strolled together. Trank’s deep brown eyes, the ones that contrasted so strikingly with his honey blonde hair, were trained on Ezra the whole way. It made Ezra feel special.

 

“Sorry there’s no place to sit, I had to move into these smaller quarters when I got demoted. They’re not really convenient for having guests, unfortunately.” Trank had announced when they entered the sparse room. There was a small desk with a holoprojecter on top of it, a bed, and a closet full of uniforms and armor. It seemed even the officers didn’t get much in the way of accommodations here in the Collective. It made Maul’s quarters seem that much more lavish.

 

Trank went through the desk drawers until he found a holodisk and popped it into the projector. As the show’s intro theme music started playing, he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked expectantly at Ezra. Ezra awkwardly sat down next to him, trying to settle himself comfortably and making an effort to ignore the dip in the bed that pulled him closer to his host.

 

Things were less awkward after the show started playing. Trank laughed in embarrassment at watching himself act out the melodramatic scenes and occasionally made comments about the directors of the show and other actors. Ezra watched in fascination when it came to an emotional scene where Trank’s character was getting close to the female lead of the show. The soft music framed the two of them as they pulled closer and closer together, until the woman was in Trank’s arms and they looked longingly into each other’s eyes. There was a long, dramatic pause in the scene when Trank spoke to Ezra and cut the silence with a husky voice.

 

“That bitch always wanted my cock.”

 

Pause.

 

Ezra forgot to breathe for a moment and his stomach felt cold. His teeth clenched together in his mouth. Was that... Supposed to be a joke? He tried to laugh but it came out like a breathy, nervous choking noise.

 

“A lot of bitches wanted to fuck me, being a holo-star and all. But they didn’t know-” Ezra turned to Bloss in growing horror and confusion, “that I don’t like pussy.”   

 

“Oh.” was all Ezra could manage. He shifted away from Bloss, mind reeling for ways to diffuse the situation. The suddenness of the change in mood in the room left him nauseous. He didn’t know why Trank, who up until now had been a perfectly nice guy, was suddenly being so vulgar.

 

“I get the feeling you don’t like pussy either, Ezra.” Ezra suddenly moved to stand when Trank caught his arm, a little firmer than necessary.

 

“Thanks for showing me the holodrama, Trank, but I think I need to go now... I have stuff to do, sorry-”    

 

“Come on, Ezra. I didn’t do anything wrong, I’m just being friendly. Just joking around. Why are you so sensitive?”

 

“I’m not- I- I just have to leave now, really, I think my master has something for me to do-”

 

“What is the deal with you and Maul? What is he, your keeper? You can hang out with a friend without getting in trouble, can’t you?” As Ezra tried to pull away, Trank’s hand only tightened the grip around Ezra’s wrist.

 

“I’m not really comfortable now, Trank. __I__ _ _’__ _ _m leaving__. Let me go.” 

 

“It would be really __rude__  to just leave after I bought you all that stuff, wouldn’t it?” Trank’s eyes flickered to the bags of snacks set near the door, “Are you taking advantage of me? You made me buy all that stuff and now you’re just splitting?” 

 

“Karabast, I didn’t _make_  you buy anything! _You’re_  the one that made _me_  accept that stuff! Well I don’t want it now, you can have it back! Now let me go or I’ll have to hurt you.” Bloss’s expression changed from amused to hurt to incredulous.

 

“Wow. What a _nice kid_. I buy you stuff, be a good host to you, so you lead me on and now you threaten me? You were the one who was practically creaming your panties at the sight of me, did you do all that just to get free stuff?” Trank violently pulled Ezra back down to the bed and shoved a hand between the unwilling boy’s legs, roughly fondling his crotch. Ezra yelped and struggled, trying to kick against the heavy body that was now holding him down.

 

“I think you’re just playing hard to get so you don’t have to admit you want it. That’s fine then, I can go with that.” 

 

Ezra grimaced and struggled harder, angered by Trank’s words and angry at himself for being in this situation at all. In a moment of cold horror, Ezra noticed his body start to respond to the fumbling touching of Bloss’s hands. _The heat._ Ezra had forgotten all about being so close to entering his heat- and now his dick was hardening in his pants, desperate for any stimulation it could get. Even the careless, rough and unwanted touches of this- this monster.  

 

Now Ezra was near tears, with Trank Bloss above him, pinning him down, cruelly grinning at the response he was getting from Ezra’s body. Ezra tried to call upon the force to shove Trank off him, but found his connection to his force powers was blocked, _muffled_  somehow. He managed the strength to give him a good push, but it didn’t do much except anger the large man further, who assaulted Ezra harder, now clawing at his clothes.   

 

As it sunk in that Ezra might not be able to call upon the force because of his heat, the tears caught in his eyes finally fell. Now he was kicking and crying and screaming in earnest, completely aware that he had made a huge mistake in coming here and was about to pay for it.

 

All up until he heard the sound of a lightsaber activating somewhere in the hall beyond the room.

 

The room was saturated in a red light as the shaft of the saber plunged itself through the door’s lock, turning metal into glowing liquid that sparked, splattered and dripped away. The door swung open and slammed itself into the adjoining wall, bouncing back with the recoiled force of being kicked open.

 

Maul stood in the doorway. Lightsaber gripped, white-knuckled in one hand. Face unreadable.

 

Trank Bloss scrambled himself up and off of Ezra, trying to get as far away as possible. Trying to save himself. All three of them knew that was futile.

 

He was lifted up by the neck, more than a foot off the ground, by the power of the darkside. His hands flew to his throat to try and fight off the invisible hands that choked him, and the air in the room grew cold as the force shivered with rage and the promise of death. Ezra looked pleadingly to his master, but Maul’s bloodshot yellow eyes were trained on Bloss, who clawed at his own neck, trying to free himself.

 

“L-let me ex- _explain_ -!” Trank choked out as he convulsed in fear.

 

“ _No_.” Maul said. The outstretched hand that commanded the force to his will suddenly closed its grip, and Trank Bloss’s throat collapsed inwards with such speed and force that his spine shattered and blood was forced through his mouth and nose, dotting the floor with its red spray. He was let go and collapsed to the floor unceremoniously as Maul breathed slowly, trying to collect himself.    

 

Ezra stared at the corpse, tears still streaking his cheeks, as he dare not look at Maul and see what kind of dark rage was held in his face. Ezra simply looked down with unfocused eyes and waited, fear growing even as Maul’s breathing evened.  

 

When his master walked over to him, Ezra figured he’d be pulled up by the arm, manhandled, slapped for his disobedience, yelled at, cursed, or maybe punished again with torture like he had once before.

 

But instead Maul sat down next to Ezra and pulled him into a desperate, crushing, pleading hug.

 

“Don’t do that again.” Maul’s voice rumbled in his chest.

 

Ezra could only manage a shaky nod and carefully exhaled breath.

 

Maybe he’d been wrong about his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize to the poor anon who requested smut on my tumblr. It's coming! Soon! Maybe? Well I've laid the foundation for smut so it'll be here eventually.


	12. Mood Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW this is all smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a literary masterpiece. This was a fanservice chapter written paragraph by paragraph in a Star Wars discord chat group I have with my friends. My smut is not all that creative so it probably follows closely what I've written last time, I wouldn't be surprised if it borrowed sentences and words directly from the previous smut chapters. I have very specific (and weird) tastes for the themes in my smut and I wrote this for people like me who enjoy similar things and have a hard time finding what they like. Just think of it as self-indulgence or junk food for your brain and don't take it too seriously.

When Maul roughly gripped Ezra by the back of the neck, it was as if the boy were a marionette puppet whose strings had been cut. Just like flipping a switch, Ezra’s trembling body became limp and his head lolled helplessly against Maul’s shoulder with a whimper. It was basic knowledge that nearly all omegas could be calmed and pacified by this action, and so Maul used it on his apprentice, who currently sat sobbing miserably in his master’s lap. Maul absentmindedly rubbed circles between Ezra’s shoulder blades with the other hand and stared towards the ceiling of his darkened quarters with tired eyes.

 

It had not been a good start to Ezra’s second heat. For some reason, and with a cruel combination of bad luck and bad timing, this one had been far rougher than the last, and its effects on the boy’s mood over the past few days had been a nightmare to deal with. With the Shadow Collective now scrambling to expand into nearby territories before the competition could stake their claims, Maul found that free time was hard to come by, and a restful sleep even harder. It was thanks only to the instinctual, protective, _alpha_  part of his brain that he was able to find the energy and patience to gentle his mate.

 

Maul tucked the young boy’s head neatly under his jaw, and then noted with relief that Ezra seemed to finally be calming down. When the moment of calm allowed Ezra to regain logic and lucidity, he sniffled and spoke shakily to his master.

 

“I’m sorry, Master- for how I’ve been these past few days, I mean. I know you’re busy. I know you don’t want to deal with my mood swings-”

 

“No, Ezra, it’s perfectly fine-”

 

“It’s not fine! _I’m_ not fine. This is _stupid_.” another sniffle. “I can’t believe I let this- this _thing_ control me. But I can’t even help it. I don’t know why I’m acting this way, always crying- but the more I think of how stupid it is, the worse I feel, and then I just cry again! It’s like a big cycle of misery.” Ezra sighed and then choked on his words, “I don’t even know what’s _happening_ to me anymore.”

 

“It’s hormones, Ezra, you can’t be blamed. You also can’t control it, nor should you feel you need to. It’s a natural part of the heat cycle, with its own evolutionary purpose. An Alpha worthy of reproducing with will take the time to comfort and gentle their omega, and therefore will be granted the opportunity to procreate. An impatient or uncaring mate who is not fit for raising young will be put off by the effort needed, and so their line will die out.”

 

Ezra nuzzled his head deeper into the crook of Maul’s neck and listened to the words his master slowly spoke, not really caring what Maul was saying, as long as he just said it. Ezra couldn’t help but be soothed by the comforting rumble of his Master’s deep voice. Ezra gave a small acknowledging sound and let Maul speak.

 

 “A distressed omega is  full of cortisol and other hormones that will make it difficult for seed to take to the womb. This is meant to encourage only the best pairings, and ensure the vulnerable omega they will be claimed by one who will provide for them emotionally. Everything has its purpose, Ezra, even difficult and painful things. So think of this merely as nature's way of filtering out undesirable mates.”

 

“Well,” Ezra giggled, his sobs finally having died out, “I guess that makes you the best Alpha ever, and more than worthy of fathering my children, with how patient you’ve been with me.” Maul smiled fondly and hummed at that, an amused but tired sound.

 

“Apprentice- _Ezra_ , if you truly wish to bear my sons, I’d be pleased to oblige you. Though ideally at a better time. You know how occupied I’ve been with our expansion.”

 

“I know. You’re _busy_.” Ezra’s voice was back to somber, a dull edge of bitterness cutting through his words. “If I got pregnant now, I’d be all alone...”

 

“No. I would never leave you alone while carrying my child, Ezra. Never. I would have to sacrifice other endeavors to find the time to be with you. It is not possible for an omega to be without their mate while pregnant, it simply isn’t done- or at least isn’t done by responsible Alphas. The health ramifications for you and the child would be too great. In my absence you’d need to take artificial hormones to replace those you’d normally get from our mating, otherwise the pregnancy would fail, and I wouldn’t allow you to do that. There are many reasons why it wouldn’t work- and such are the reasons why I’d rather wait until we’re more settled to have children. I need you to understand this. I’m not avoiding-”

 

“I know, Master. Honestly I don’t know if I really want kids right now or if it’s just the heat talking. When I think about getting pregnant I feel all excited, but then I think about giving birth and... I’m not so excited. The thought of that makes me feel like crying again-”

 

“Then we shall take it one day at a time. Try not to think about difficult things right now, you’re already half-sick with stress. I need you to get through this heat first.”

 

Another wave of emotion suddenly rolled through Ezra’s stomach and choked out whatever words he had meant to say next. He jerked and spasmed at the raw feeling and his face involuntarily scrunched up into an expression of pain and helplessness. Ezra battled for control of himself, and fought valiantly, but ultimately failed to contain the sobs that came bubbling out of him. He gasped and heaved in his Master’s hold, hands now searching and grabbing onto anything that could ground him- Ezra desperately pawed for Maul’s arms, shoulders, around his back, and then finally took fistfuls of his Master’s shirt into his hands and held on like he’d float away if he didn’t. The sobs turned into pained wails that were so loud Ezra could barely hear his master cooing in his ear.

 

“ _Oh_ , Ezra. All is well, little one. Everything’s fine- you’ll be alright. Master’s here. Just breathe for me, Ezra, can you do that?” Maul held the boy tighter, one hand deeply massaging the back of Ezra’s slim neck while the other made firm, soothing strokes on Ezra’s side and back. Maul pressed the boy so tightly into him he was briefly worried he might bruise. A solid, firm grip was required to inspire submission in omegas and give them a feeling of security- but this seemed a little much. And still no reaction.

 

This should have been working, Maul thought. Though it was possible Ezra’s gentling reflexes were being overwhelmed or deadened by extreme stress. The grip point on the back of the boy’s neck no longer worked to calm him, no matter how firmly Maul held. Maul put his lips right to the cusp of Ezra’s ear and shushed him, nuzzling his nose to the boy’s temple. That action interrupted a particularly violent spasm, so Maul continued the hushing noise while he worked at the back of Ezra’s head with a strong but gentle hand, weaving fingers through the dark hair and massaging his scalp.  

 

Ezra’s wailing died down only just enough for it to be not too hard on Maul’s hearing. Maul sighed, feeling fatigued but achingly sympathetic, and wrapped a hand around the boy’s forehead to check for fever. This had gone on too long, and while Ezra wasn’t quite at the proper stage in his heat for the mating yet, taking the boy now would help ease his suffering.

 

“Ezra, little one, can you listen to me?” Maul cooed. He pressed his lips to Ezra’s temple in a lingering kiss, then spoke into the boy’s skin. “I’m going to take you to the bed right now. If you still have the energy for it, I want you to make your nest and then lie down. I’ll help you undress after.” Maul gathered the trembling form in his arms and carried Ezra the few steps from their reclining chair to the bed.

 

The bed was stacked with plush blankets, silky sheets, and fluffy pillows; things that were all supposed to be comforting to a nesting omega, and things which Maul figured Ezra was too far gone at the moment to appreciate. He laid the boy down in the middle of it all and for a moment went elsewhere to fetch water and lubricant.

 

When Maul returned the boy was exactly where he’d left him, feet still drawn up to his chest, head still buried in his folded arms, body still trembling. Maul sighed again, trying not to become impatient, and maneuvered some pillows and blankets into circular shape around Ezra. It was harder than he thought- trying to make something like this when he had very little natural instincts to assist him. Were the pillows supposed to be on top of or under the blankets? Is it supposed to be a bowl shape or more like a trench shape? If he did it wrong would Ezra feel unsafe? Would it be better to make the nest roomy or constricting? Maul now knew why nesting was primarily an omega’s domain.

 

Maul undressed Ezra as well as he could with no help from the sobbing boy, pushing pants down legs that refused to cooperate and posing Ezra’s arms in a way to slip off his shirt. Ezra hiccuped and shook all the while, occasionally going to stop Maul’s hand as if he didn’t understand what was happening anymore, and Maul had to pause a few times to reassure Ezra with a kiss or a soothing caress. By the time Ezra was naked, a heavy constricting feeling settled in Maul’s sternum, who suddenly felt strange for doing this when the boy was so far into his hormone-induced emotional shock.

 

Maul lied down in the nest next to Ezra and turned the boy onto his side, facing Maul chest to bare chest, and tucked Ezra’s little skull under his jaw and safely into his neck. Maul took a moment to use the force to call some sheets up the bed and over their legs and exposed backs, not willing to sit up again and disturb the boy who had just now started to quiet down.

 

One of Maul’s hands soothed over Ezra’s shoulders and down his back, navigating each curve with care and leaving the cool, milky skin tingling in its wake. The other arm, trapped under Ezra’s neck, hooked around the boy’s head and Maul caressed any skin within reach with ghosting fingers, trying to channel feelings of safety and security to Ezra through his touch.

 

Maul closed his eyes and opened himself to the force, allowing him to see Ezra’s emotions in his mind as if they were an aura of color straining through the dark. He briefly saw an image of their two tangled bodies lying in the bed from somewhere above them, feeling himself as a incorporeal consciousness floating in the air. One body was strong and sure, wrapped around a vulnerable little form, stabilizing and providing and holding. The small one looking to the other,  pressing to him, seeking comfort and security in the lines and planes of a powerful body.

 

When Maul’s hand made it down to cup the plush little bottom, Ezra hiccuped suddenly but calmed again when the strong hand began kneading and massaging. Ezra didn’t know much at the moment, for him, the world was now a spinning blur of emotion and physical sensations- and none of them too clear or sharp, as every time he tried to focus on something, it’d slip from his awareness like dissipating smoke. He tried to press himself to the one thing that kept him grounded- the warm and solid mass at his naked front. Ezra didn’t know he was shaking, didn’t know he was rocking himself slightly and rubbing his face hard into Maul’s neck, he only knew he was falling and trying to catch himself.

 

Maul hitched Ezra’s knee over his hip, giving him easy access to the boy’s entrance while allowing them both to relax. He gently probed at the hole with a slick finger, earning a confused little gasp from the oblivious Ezra. He wasn’t dilated enough yet to make this easy, as it was far too early in his heat for mating- and Maul normally wouldn’t have even considered taking him so soon weren’t it for the sea of emotional distress Ezra was obviously drowning in. Maul pressed more insistently at the centre of that ring, encouraging Ezra’s body to yield to him. It only twitched and spasmed and showed no signs of relaxing. Maul massaged firm circles around the entrance of Ezra’s channel and craned his neck down to press his lips to Ezra’s ear.

 

As Maul continued to press and massage into the boy’s slickened hole, he felt the giddy choking in his sternum that signified an oncoming bout of purring. This time he leaned into and embraced it rather than tried to cough it from his chest, and it started a low stuttering rumble deep beyond his throat. In the past months he had finally figured out how to purr, despite so long away from his people, and he felt mildly proud of the accomplishment. It seemed to calm Ezra a great deal, and the boy nuzzled in closer, even though it was hardly physically possible to be any closer.

 

A contented little sigh escaped Ezra’s lips and Maul finally felt encouraged and assured he was doing the right thing. Ezra’s body melted limply into the older man’s, and the insistent finger probing the boy’s tight ring slipped in with minimal resistance. Another little gasp reached Maul’s ears, muffled from being pressed into his own chest. This egged on his own purring and nuzzling at the little one’s face, and Maul felt a relieved to be a little more enthusiastic about the situation.

 

Pleased whimpers followed the sliding friction of the finger in Ezra’s ass with a gentle rhythm. Ezra seemed to regain some consciousness from his twilight sleep and rocked his hips into the hand that was steadily fucking him. Maul held the boy tighter, stilling him, not letting Ezra set the pace. Maul was in control- he always was, and would not accept it any other way. Ezra would do nothing more than receive.

 

Maul dragged that finger nearly completely out of Ezra, holding it there just shallowly in the entrance, allowing Ezra to ponder the fact that Maul could take away just as easily as he could give. When Maul was satisfied the boy was behaving again, he added the middle to his forefinger and started again the process of pressing, massaging, easing them inside.

 

When Ezra took those two fingers fully inside of him, he regained lucidity enough to crane his head away from Maul’s neck and look up at him. He hummed dreamily and mouthed at his Master’s jaw in appreciation. It was bliss. The pressure and fullness inside him, the fluffy blankets surrounding and protecting them both, and the strong arms pinning him to his Master were all that existed. Everything else was just secondary. Ezra remembered briefly how satisfying it felt to give in to the heat for the first time, how transcendent it was to trust fully and be guided gently to thought-paralyzing pleasure.  

 

“Master-” Ezra whispered reverently, like a prayer, not knowing what he wanted nor needed, just simply trusting that Maul would know and Maul would give it, like the merciful God he was.

 

“Are you ready for me, Ezra?” Maul rasped, sounding stricken. Maul’s own member was fully engorged and throbbing with his heartbeats, as it had been for a while now, but Maul was too engrossed in readying his apprentice’s body for penetration to pay it much mind. Ezra mewled and panted, purely wanting though not sure for what, then nodded and hid into the safety of Maul’s strong chest.

 

Maul gently extracted Ezra from himself and turned the boy onto his back in the centre of the blankets, allowing the boy’s folded knees to be supported on either side of his hips by the pillowed walls of their makeshift nest. This position allowed Maul to see his apprentice’s sweet face, flushed pink with desire and touch of embarrassment, and Maul couldn’t resist leaning down to press an affectionate kiss to the sheened heat of Ezra’s fevered forehead. Ezra’s very soul felt nourished and replenished by that action alone.     

 

As Maul lay above the boy, he took the opportunity to look into the depths of those blue eyes, now lidded and clouded with the haze of a mating heat. Those eyes that looked up to him, looked _to_ him, trusting and needing and depending completely. The pure devotion Maul saw there squeezed at his chest and stung his throat. He allowed himself to wonder for a moment what life would be like without Ezra, how lost he would be without someone to teach and guide. Ezra was the single that kept Maul from surrendering to the black tendrils of madness that crept through his mind, the looming hand of sickness that threatened to squeeze and take hold. Ezra was the light that scattered the shadows. Maul caressed his apprentice's cheek in a silent gesture of gratefulness, studying that face, committing each soft curve to memory. He concentrated on that single moment, and tried to make it last forever.   

 

Ezra whimpered needily and canted his hips up to meet Maul’s, who realized the boy was obviously not in a condition to patiently think on life or ponder what ifs. Maul smiled a fond, half-grin, kissed the boy one more time, and lined up his waiting cock with Ezra’s relaxed and slickened entrance. Ezra bit his lip and closed his eyes at the feeling of the blunt heat prodding his most intimate place. He offered up his arms and reached out for Maul, who leaned down fully onto the smaller boy and let his apprentice embrace him closely. The heat and weight of his Master’s body calmed Ezra and he sighed as he felt his channel soften in preparation for taking that heavy cock inside him.

 

Maul pressed steadily, slowly, keeping his mind open to changes in Ezra’s force signature as the head of his cock was eventually enveloped by the impossibly tight warmth of his apprentice’s little body. When the tip was inside, Ezra suddenly whimpered and twitched in alarm. The thickest portion of Maul’s cock, the ridged area just behind the head, was a bit larger than what Ezra could comfortably take in at the moment. It wouldn’t have been a problem had they waited another day for the mating, but now that they had started it was hardly possible to stop. Maul leaned up to look at Ezra’s face, and his hearts felt heavy when he saw the poor boy starting to look confused and scared. Maul kissed the tension from the boy’s furrowed brow and shushed him, trying to coax the little one to relaxation again. He pushed again, a steady unrelenting pressure, but a choked little whimper stayed his movements.

 

“Master- hurts...”

 

“I know, Ezra. Just relax for me.” Maul kissed Ezra’s neck just below his ear.

 

“Can’t,” another cracked whimper.

 

“Just be calm, little one. You know I won’t harm you. Try to bear down on me.” 

 

“Don’t do it too hard,”

 

“I won’t. Gently, I promise. Now take me inside, nice and easy. I know it’s hard, but Master’s going to help you feel all better soon. I promise. Just relax and let me take care of you.” Maul pulled microscopically out of Ezra and pushed in slowly again, letting the boy get used to the movements. He breathed into Ezra’s ear, occasionally kissing at his earlobe or massaging the back of Ezra’s neck with a free hand. The boy wriggled and whimpered, a frustrated and pained little sound, and Maul whispered comforting words to his apprentice to help him accept the intrusion.  

 

“Good boy.” Maul’s breath caressed Ezra’s ear. “Such a good boy, taking me so nicely. That’s it, open up for Master.” Ezra’s breath stuttered as he slowly took his Master to the hilt inside him, the heavy, sliding heat in his belly throbbing by the rhythm of twin hearts. Ezra felt full to bursting with the hard mass sheathed in his channel, and he tried to wriggle his hips to test their fit, but Maul kept the boy pinned securely to the bed under his own hard pelvis. Ezra could do no more than take what his Master gave him. The thought of being so open and helpless under the experienced man made something contract deep inside Ezra’s belly, and he felt the friction in his tunnel lesson with the sudden increase of slick.

 

Maul felt a rumbling bubble up in his chest, a half-purr half-growl triggered by the sight of his apprentice, this small and delicate mewling creature, pinned under his body. For a moment he felt like a predator looming over caught prey, and he had to resist the urge to wrap one strong hand firmly around the little neck that Ezra bared for him.    

 

Maul set his jaw and pushed those instincts to the back of his mind, and settled down on top of his apprentice, pressing down on the boy until he was all around him, until he was his whole world, until there was not an atom of space between them. He then reached under Ezra’s shoulders and wrapped and arm around just so he could be even closer. He wanted to absorb Ezra’s very being and be all he ever knew. It was like that he started to move, slowly and fluidly at first, rolling his hips inch by hips until the resistance of Ezra’s body lessened and the boy slowly grew to accept his Master’s cock.

 

Ezra panted into Maul’s neck with every controlled push, hot little puffs of air egging Maul on to an increasing but careful speed. Ezra shut his eyes and focused on the feeling of being consumed completely by his Master’s being, who was on top, around and inside him. Ezra felt so achingly safe and warm he suddenly started to sob, his chest heaving even when there was no room between the two of them to heave. The boy let his hands wander to his Master’s hips, which were expertly thrusting with rhythmic, measured movements. Ezra held there and marveled at the power and grace and control as he jerkily moaned through a sob.

 

Maul didn’t need to look or ask why Ezra was sobbing. He felt it too. They were so intertwined in the force at that moment that they practically _were_ each other. Still, Maul found himself humming a strange empathetic sound at hearing Ezra’s little choking pants, and he pressed warm, fluttering kisses into the side of Ezra’s face. When Ezra’s sobs were fading, mind giving way to the numbing haze of pleasure, Maul angled his hips up and slowly probed Ezra’s sensitive tunnel with short experimental thrusts, monitoring Ezra’s force signature for the reaction he wanted. A sharp gasp let him know he’d found the spot, and so he started mercilessly bearing down there, keeping each movement measured and steady.  

 

Ezra was now lost to himself, wholly at the mercy of his Master’s expert movements, and he felt his body go completely limp as he helplessly accepted each firm, intruding thrust. All Ezra could do was pant and mewl at the sensations of being repeatedly penetrated, spread open on the older man’s cock. There was a tightness growing alarmingly quickly in his belly, and while Ezra never wanted this feeling to end, he suddenly desperately wanted to ride that crescendo of pleasure into the white-hot beyond. He craved it. More than anything in the world, the desire to come consumed his being. He moaned high-pitched and needy at the thought of it and clung to his Master, begging the man with his mewls and cries. Maul was holding himself together just barely and had to block out Ezra’s pretty little sounds to not immediately cream the boy’s insides. Maul clenched his jaw and felt his teeth itch for his apprentice’s tender flesh.

 

Ezra panted louder and louder still, feeling himself clench around the assaulting cock in anticipation. Maul growled in reply, low and dangerous, at the sounds Ezra was making. The two of them were no longer able to control themselves. The pleasure was all they knew, and they were just along for the ride. Maul’s movements became erratic as he fought to keep directly attacking the sensitive target deep inside Ezra’s pulsating hole, desperately pounding that spot and praying the boy came in time. Finally Maul’s hips stuttered and he thrust _hard_ up into his apprentice’s belly. The tension exploded from Ezra’s pelvis and he choked on a yelp in surprise, face twisting as the blinding pleasure wracked his body with spasms. Maul grunted ferally and violently thrust himself as far as he could inside Ezra, hooking a hand over the boy’s shoulder to keep Ezra firmly speared on his thick cock. Maul’s sac throbbed with each spurt of seed he injected into Ezra’s belly, and he kept pushing his hips down into the boy’s even when it was no longer possible to be any deeper.

 

Maul was deaf to the sounds Ezra was making at the moment, his whole world was being inside that tight silky heat, the wet pulsing glove that accepted every drop of his seed. Ezra’s tunnel greedily milked Maul’s cock with every twitch and soon Ezra’s little belly felt practically distended with the weight of the tingling hot cum. Ezra moaned something that sounded caught between pain and euphoria, and Maul regained his senses enough to look at Ezra’s face, now overcome with a rush of protective affection as he thoroughly seeded the boy. The poor thing looked worn out and flushed, and Maul pressed hot kisses to every inch of his face as the steadying movements of his hips guided the boy through the aftermath of his orgasm.

 

Maul let his instincts take over and he licked Ezra’s face in long strokes, lapping away tears and sweat as well as tension. He didn’t know why it was so satisfying to do that, but he thought Ezra might feel better if his face was clean at least. He continued to lap at the little one’s jaw and cheek as Ezra’s breathing became more stable and the throbbing of their combined climaxes was nothing more than ghosting flutters. Maul’s knot has started to grow and with that he felt a different kind of pleasure, not the hot and sharp sensation of orgasm but a sweet, aching pressure that pulled strange feelings from his chest down through his groin. His face nuzzled into Ezra’s, who now looked half-conscious but sated, and Maul pressed his lips and nose into Ezra’s throat and jaw and any skin he could reach, nudging and assuring him

 

The minutes during the knotting were filled with all sorts of aching emotions Maul couldn’t name, but if he had to guess, he’d call the most prominent one possessiveness. The urge to own and protect and keep. He looked down at Ezra’s face once again as the ghost of a single word suddenly came to him. _Mine._

 

Ezra stirred and groaned at the growing strain of pressure just inside his tender entrance.

“Master... please. Too big.” a sweet little whimper followed. Maul shushed him gently.

“It’s alright, little one, be still. It won’t hurt you.” he spoke in a low and soothing voice. Ezra clenched down, unconsciously trying to expel the foreign mass that stretched uncomfortably at his already sore tunnel. Maul held Ezra’s face in one hand and hushed him again. “Shhhh. Trust me, Ezra. It’s alright. You’ll be fine, just let it be. Don’t fight it.” Ezra’s glassy eyes closed in defeat and the boy sniffled, turning his head slightly to the left, firmly depositing his cheek into the warm hand that cupped it.

 

Getting an omega to comfortably accept their first few knots always took some coaxing. As an Alpha, and a very proud one at that, Maul couldn’t imagine himself taking a _penis_ inside him let alone a knot. To be penetrated also seemed more intimate an act than being the one penetrating. It took a lot of trust, Maul imagined. To be spread open and completely vulnerable, allowing someone inside your most sensitive and delicate parts, letting them take their pleasure and praying they’re decent enough to give you some in return. For these reasons Maul greatly appreciated Ezra and the amount of trust the boy placed in him during this act. Despite the whining and whimpering, Maul knew Ezra trusted him implicitly, the gentle protests from the boy were merely him seeking assurance and comfort, which were vital to an omega's well-being during the time of their heat.

 

 

Ezra eventually settled down and the uncomfortable pressure in his belly faded into a solid, cozy warmth, gently pulsing as the cock plugged inside slowly filled his tummy with the rest of his Master’s potent seed. Everything for Ezra was now fuzzy and haloed, the effects from the dose of hormones the Alpha was injecting into him making the world seem softer and kinder. Ezra let all intelligent thought drift dreamily away and turned his head into Maul’s chest, mouthing absentmindedly at a spot on Maul’s collarbone for comfort, much as a child would nurse at its mother. Maul sighed in his sated haze, the feeling of the hot little mouth on his neck tightening his balls and forcing a particularly hard spurt of cum deeper inside Ezra. Maul leaned up on his elbows, dislodging the boy latched onto him, and traced a lazy finger over Ezra’s plush lips. He pressed gently into those lips and they spread for his touch. Ezra took the tip of Maul’s finger into his mouth and suckled to soothe himself as he closed his eyes, looking like he was ready to sleep for the night.

 

Maul would normally like to talk a bit with Ezra after their intimacy, at least make sure he was comfortable, felt taken care of and satisfied. Aftercare, some called this. It was hardly necessary for those with the force, though. Ezra’s satisfaction and contentment permeated the air around them like a sweet perfume, filling the room with the invisible glow of affection. When Ezra’s suckling finally slowed with his breathing, Maul gently drew his finger from the warm mouth as not to wake him. Maul’s knot had died down as well and some of the overflowing seed started to seep out from around his softening dick. He called a rag from the bedside table to his hand and held it under Ezra’s bottom as he slipped out of the relaxed hole with ease. He used the cloth to gently wipe the sleeping boy, pressing on the sore entrance in little strokes that made the ring tighten and twitch, keeping most of the seed retained in the boy’s belly. The action was instinctual for Maul. He consciously knew he shouldn’t bother, as they both wanted to avoid pregnancy, but his Alpha brain told him to stimulate his apprentice this way until his tender entrance tightened and closed with all the nourishing cum kept safely inside.

 

When Maul finally felt satisfied with his work, he turned on his side and lay behind his apprentice, keeping his sleeping boy safe against his chest. The heat wasn't over, not even close. Tomorrow they'd wake and start the process over again, and Maul would probably have to miss a few briefings, but none of that seemed to matter much now. The fatigue he felt earlier hadn't faded but rather transformed- into something heavier but much more rewarding, and Maul was tired down to his very soul. A good end to a trying day, and Maul wouldn't trade it for anything in the galaxy. He grinned. And to think it all started with some mood swings.


End file.
